


细嚼慢咽

by isthatdejavu



Series: 雨魄云魂 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 现代, 番外, 转载
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatdejavu/pseuds/isthatdejavu
Summary: 赵世桓走进那间咖啡店的时候，刚结束了一场宿醉，衬衫是皱的，脑子是糊的。他接过那一小杯药汁似的特浓咖啡，一转身，就全抡到了那个人的胸前。然后一下子就清醒了。





	1. Chapter 1

       赵世桓走进那间咖啡店的时候，刚结束了一场宿醉，衬衫是皱的，脑子是糊的。  
　　他接过那一小杯药汁似的特浓咖啡，一转身，就全抡到了那个人的胸前。  
　　然后一下子就清醒了。  
　　对方退开了一步，看看衣服，上头巴掌大一块污渍。赵世桓没吭声，他倒先说了句“没关系”。抬头时，目光就撞在了一起。  
　　赵世桓看着他，觉得眼皮和心口同时跳了一下。这感觉莫名其妙，像忽然沉入梦境，又像一场大梦初醒。  
　　“没烫着吧？”  
　　对方容让地微笑：“没有。”  
　　赵世桓摸索着掏手机，“给我个联系方式吧？明天帮你送洗。”  
　　那人一手拎着刚买的甜点，一手拎个纸袋，没有掏手机的意思，只摇摇头：“不用麻烦了。”也不停留，绕过他，推门走了。  
　　赵世桓站着没动，脑子里像过电影似的，一帧帧回放。一个年轻男人，脾气不错，穿得干净又休闲——他甚至穿了双布鞋。拿眼睛看你的时候，瞳仁里都带点笑。  
　　这世界真没道理可讲。不然怎么会有头一回见面的人，就像半辈子没见的老朋友似的，一见着，就叫人心底发酸发软。  
　　服务员刚才就递了纸巾过来，半天也没人接，只好收回去，还得绷住笑脸：“先生您还需要再来一杯吗？”  
　　赵世桓把空纸杯投进垃圾桶，“不了。麻烦问一下，这附近是不是有个小葵花幼儿园？”  
　　小葵花幼儿园的小吴老师正在跳脚。天天来接孩子的保姆阿姨不接电话，她又没见过赵世桓，只好第三遍问他侄子：“大饼，你跟老师说，你叫他什么啊？”  
　　傻小子第三次坚定地摇头：“不，知，道……”  
　　小吴老师使劲儿撸他脑袋，试图擦擦灵光：“那他是你什么人呀？”  
　　大炳翻翻眼睛，更答不上来，干脆闭嘴了。  
　　好在园里管理到位，孩子资料都全。吴老师攥着大炳的一条小胳膊，往电脑前走，“不好意思啊，我们有规定，家属来接孩子，都得严格核实！”  
　　赵世桓双手插兜，看她刷刷翻电子档案，拉到末尾Z字头，找到“赵炳”，点开老长一挂接送人列表，还真有：赵世桓，139XXXXXXXX。  
　　小吴老师拿着他的驾照，比着电子档案上的大头照看了又看，又拨了手机号，听他兜里叮叮当当响起来，“赵叔叔，不好意思啊，你这头一回来，下回我就记得了！”  
　　“没第二回了。”赵世桓收回驾驶证，拎着赵大炳走了。  
　　大炳仰着脑袋：“你来干嘛？阿姨呢？”  
　　“你爸去美国看你哥，张阿姨也去了。这几天你跟我过。”  
　　大炳长长“唉”了一声，“那谁帮我出气呀，我跟严小羽打架了！”  
　　赵世桓根本没听他叨叨了啥。  
　　“她先打我头！我就想看看那个，我又不要……”  
　　等他们走到车边，大炳还叽里呱啦个没完。周围全是闹哄哄的孩子大人，嗡嗡响，赵世桓又开始头疼。他拽开车门，把大炳塞进副驾驶。忽然，有人甜脆脆地喊：“赵大饼！”  
　　大炳咕咚跳下车，往他叔屁股后头躲。  
　　赵世桓转头，一眼就看见了那个人。  
　　那人一手拎了个带翅膀的小书包，一手牵着个四五岁的小姑娘。先前买的甜点，被小姑娘抱在怀里。  
　　他也看见了赵世桓，有点困惑地打招呼：“这么巧啊……”然后看到了大炳，和身后那辆铁灰色宾利。  
　　赵世桓直着眼睛，看他牵着孩子走过来，一开口就鬼使神差：“你结婚了？”  
　　一句话把两人都给问愣了。  
　　气氛有点尴尬。大炳及时扯扯他叔的裤子：“哎，严小羽……”  
　　赵世桓回过味来，伸出手补救：“你好，又见面了！”  
　　严爸爸却跑神了，等反应过来伸手，已经慢了一拍。赵世桓已经把手收回了一半，连忙又递出去。  
　　两人兵荒马乱地握了一下。  
　　微凉的指尖从赵世桓掌心里滑出去。  
　　严小羽举起甜点袋，捣进大炳怀里，小眉毛皱成一团：“大饼对不起~我打你是不对的，你吃吧！”穿着小皮鞋的脚尖不住踢地皮。  
　　赵世桓终于舍得把眼睛转向大炳的头顶：“人家为什么打你？”  
　　“我把项链扯断了……”  
　　“什么项链？”  
　　小羽立刻把手伸进兜里，抓出一把粉色的小水晶珠子，举高了给他看。  
　　严爸爸弯腰把女儿搂过来：“好啦，我们回家再串起来。”  
　　小羽把珠子小心塞回兜里，点点头，小辫子东摇西晃。  
　　“等会儿，”赵世桓明白过来了，拿膝盖顶了一下大炳，“把点心还给人家，说对不起。”  
　　大炳也开始拿脚搓地皮，“小羽对不起……”  
　　严爸爸就笑了，伸手去摸他毛烘烘的刺头。赵世桓看见他手指上染了一点墨水。  
　　小羽宽宏大量地应了，“那行吧~”她把袋子打开，“你拿一个吃吧！”  
　　大炳毫不客气，伸手进去，捡了个大的拿出来——一块三角形的香草慕斯。  
　　小羽又叫：“不行！爸爸要吃这个！”严爸爸忙把闺女抱起来：“行啦！回家啦！”跟赵世桓点点头，算是告别，淡红的嘴唇弯了一下。  
　　小羽抱着他脖子，软软趴在肩上，跟叔侄俩挥手：“再见~”  
　　赵世桓一声没吭，看着父女俩混入人群车流，渐渐消失在街角。  
　　“哎哎，你这车不能停这儿！”保安大爷不知何时赶到，啪啪啪拍车头，“咱们幼儿园有停车场你不知道啊！”  
　　赵世桓置若罔闻，拎起大炳，回教室。  
　　“吴老师，麻烦你再开一下那个表格，我有个号码忘了。”  
　　小吴老师刚把最后一个小胖子送走，被他一脸严肃盯得背后发麻，只好又把表格点开，“好啦，你看嘛。”  
　　赵世桓扯过鼠标，迅速关掉“赵炳”，找到Y字头，“严小羽”。  
　　点开，下头只有孤零零一个接送人：严鸾。  
　　小吴老师赶紧把鼠标抢过来，朝他瞪眼睛。赵世桓指着屏幕问：“今天接严小羽的是他吗？”  
　　“干嘛，是严老师啊……”  
　　“他是老师？”  
　　“哎，好像是教外语的？我也不清楚嘛……”  
　　赵世桓直起身，“这孩子没有别的亲属了？”  
　　小吴老师话到嘴边，犹豫了一下，又咽回去了：“赵先生你问这个干嘛啊，我们要替学生保密信息啊。”  
　　“没事儿，谢了。”赵世桓心里有了底，一手牵着大炳往外走，一手掏出手机，把刚看到的那个号码存进去。


	2. Chapter 2

　　早上八点钟，严鸾送好了小羽，从幼儿园出来，刚转过街角，又看见那辆宾利。  
　　车窗开着，赵世桓咬着一支烟，正靠在窗口。  
　　严鸾拿不准要不要去打招呼，就见他下了车，大步穿过马路走来，手里还抓了个纸袋。  
　　严鸾只好站住，朝他笑笑：“早。”  
　　赵世桓今天穿了套黑西装，头发一丝不乱，把自己收拾得油光水滑，“早上好，”他把纸袋递给他，“吃早饭了没？”  
　　“吃过了，”严鸾接过来，看见里面是件衬衫，“哎，这我不能收。”  
　　赵世桓已经把两手藏进兜里，咬着烟往马路上退了两步，“别呀，你试试尺码，应该合适。”  
　　严鸾被他逗笑了，“赵总，小心看路。”  
　　赵世桓也冲他笑：“哪来的赵总啊，严老师。”  
　　严鸾走到他跟前，伸出手，“谢谢了……怎么称呼？”  
　　“赵世桓。严老师怎么称呼？”  
　　“严鸾。”  
　　两人第二次握了握手。  
　　等赵世桓上了车，一脚油门轰出好远，还从车窗里伸出手挥了挥。初夏的风吹过来，沿途的法桐树沙沙作响，洒下一地光斑摇曳的树影。  
　　四点四十五分，严鸾从厨房出来，解掉围裙，手机突然响起来，一个陌生号码。  
　　“喂？”  
　　对方挺愉快：“怎么样，还合身吗？”  
　　严鸾下意识看了一眼沙发上的衬衫，“是你啊，谢谢……太破费了。”  
　　新衬衫也是浅蓝色，跟弄脏的那件几乎没色差，已经拆了标签，看不出牌子，面料和做工却都挺好。虽然没试，尺码的确是平时穿的。  
　　“应该的，那件儿我就不帮你洗了。”  
　　“赵总太客气了。对了，你怎么有我号码？”  
　　对方答非所问，“哎！我这里开始下雨了。一会儿接你一起去幼儿园吧，严老师你现在在哪儿？”  
　　严鸾走到窗边，正看见银灰色的雨幕由远及近，转眼就笼罩下来。他用肩膀夹住手机，把晾在外面的衣服收进来，关窗落锁，一面含糊地回答，“我在家……不用麻烦了，这边离幼儿园很近。”急重的雨点打下来，敲得玻璃噼啪作响。  
　　电话那头犹豫了一下，“那好，一会儿小葵花门口见吧。”  
　　风雨如晦，雷声滚滚。五点十分，严鸾步行到了小葵花幼儿园门口，虽然撑了伞，也湿了半条裤腿。雨不见小，愈发拿出瓢泼的气势。嘈嘈切切中有汽车鸣笛。严鸾快步跑过去，副驾车门大敞。  
　　赵世桓探着身子招手，“来！快进来！”  
　　严鸾看看裤子上的泥水，还没张嘴就被拽进了车里。  
　　入夏没几天，大雨一浇，空气骤凉。车里开了暖风，赵世桓掏出条毛巾递过去，“冷吗？”  
　　严鸾潦草擦了几下，“还行。”已经有不少家长拖着抱着孩子，从大门里冲出来。  
　　赵世桓探身过来，把水淋淋的伞从他脚下抽出来，“借我用一下。你别下来了，我去把那俩弄出来。”说着一脚已经迈下车。  
　　严鸾好歹扯住他手腕：“等等等等！我带了雨衣，有两套——”  
　　两件儿童雨衣，一粉一绿，一新一旧，递到他手里。  
　　五分钟后，一大二小胜利归来。大炳先滚进来，赵世桓把小羽抱进后座，两个孩子雨衣都没来得及脱，车内泥水横流。  
　　赵世桓连后背都浇透了，湿哒哒倒进驾驶座，一把扯过严鸾手里的毛巾，开始猛擦。  
　　严鸾扭过身，帮两个小家伙把雨衣脱下来。小羽黏过来，严鸾亲亲她的小手，“有没有说谢谢？”  
　　小羽伸手扯扯赵世桓的袖子，“谢谢~”  
　　大炳爬上中央扶手，试图蠕动过来：“我还要坐前面……”赵世桓抓住他丢回后座，“老实坐好！小孩儿不能坐前面！”大炳噘长了嘴，敢怒不敢言。  
　　从严鸾家到幼儿园，步行走小路只要几分钟，开车反而要兜个大圈子。雨刷快速摆动，雨水把窗外景象变得朦胧扭曲，车里却安静极了。严鸾努力辨认岔路，作出简短的提示，“嗯……前面右转吧。”  
　　赵世桓倒是不急，把车开得像蜗牛爬，一首一首地切歌。  
　　车子开进一个老式小区。这里从前是某科研单位的宿舍楼，住户大多上了年纪。  
　　严鸾站在楼道口屋檐下，跟叔侄俩告别：“今天真是太谢谢了，麻烦你了。”  
　　赵世桓下了车窗：“严老师怎么这么客气。”  
　　赵炳突然叫道：“我要去严小羽家看熊猫！”  
　　赵世桓扭头：“什么玩意儿？”  
　　大炳挣扎着从车窗爬出来：“严小羽吹牛！她说她家有熊猫！”  
　　小羽也冲他叫：“我没吹牛！”  
　　大炳开始循环播放：“我要看熊猫我要看熊猫我要看……”一面眼巴巴看严鸾。  
　　赵世桓也不说话了，由着他撒泼。  
　　严鸾跟小羽对视一眼，明白过来，弯腰对大饼做了个“嘘”的动作：“我们家是有熊猫啊，叫小羽带你去看看？”  
　　赵炳欢呼一声跳下车，跟着小羽往楼上冲，赵世桓慢吞吞跟着严鸾背后，小声问：“什么啊。”严鸾冲他眨眨眼，笑而不语。  
　　老楼房没有电梯，严鸾家在六楼，再往上没有了。  
　　钥匙在锁眼里咯吱咯吱转动的时候，两人突然都有一点莫名的紧张感。  
　　推开门，门口放了一大一小两双拖鞋，赵世桓站在门口，看严鸾放下雨衣雨伞，抽开鞋柜，一水儿的男鞋和童鞋——拿出一双拖鞋，放在他脚下。他走进门：一套不大的三居室，奶白色硬装，糖果色软装。沙发上坐了只巨大的玩具熊，茶几上堆叠着纸张和外文书，井井有条，又不至于冷冰冰。  
　　——还有一股饭菜的香气。  
　　大炳使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，暂时忘却了熊猫这回事，自动走向了餐桌。  
　　青椒肉丝、煎小鱼和清炒油麦菜，似乎还热着。桌边放了两杯牛奶。  
　　大炳自发自觉地爬到椅子上，呆呆地问：“什么时候开饭呀……”  
　　赵世桓迅速把他拎下来。  
　　小羽抱着一只老长的兔子走过来，兔子脚快要拖到地上：“看！这是Shadrach~”是只黑眼圈的熊猫兔。  
　　大炳惊叹了一声：“真的有啊！”小心伸出手，碰了碰兔耳朵。  
　　两人就地一坐，开始摸“熊猫”。  
　　赵世桓往沙发上一坐，立刻又站起来了。布艺沙发不防水，被他印了一片水渍。严鸾看他头发湿成一绺一绺，裤子还在滴水，纠结了一下，建议道：“要不要先去洗个热水澡？我给你找几件干衣服，先凑合替换一下。”  
　　“行啊，麻烦你。”  
　　严鸾挺不好意思：“是我们麻烦你了。”  
　　赵世桓已经推开门，准确找到了卫生间。  
　　浴室镜子装得很矮。洗手池前放了个敦实的小木凳，挂着一条小裙子样的擦手巾。台面上摆了三套牙具，一支电动的，一套儿童的，还有一套，单放在另一头。赵世桓狐疑地脱掉湿衣服，跨进洗浴间。架子上只有一瓶婴儿沐浴露，搓起来一股子奶味儿，浴帘上还印满了彩色小贝壳。洗起来真是一点邪念都不好意思有。


	3. Chapter 3

　　门咚咚响了两下。  
　　赵世桓关掉花洒，侧耳听声。“赵总，衣服和毛巾放在门口了。”  
　　门里模糊地回应了一声。严鸾刚走开两步，又折回来，“你说什么？”  
　　门突然就开了。赵世桓湿漉漉挤在门缝里，故作委屈，“我说：别赵总赵总的了。”  
　　严鸾笑了一下，没接话，把衣服递给他。  
　　棉T恤叠得有棱有角，抖开能闻到洗涤剂的味道，摸起来是旧衣才有的柔软。运动裤看起来是崭新的，大概根本没穿过。衣服小了一号，赵世桓在镜子前看了看效果，感觉好像在故意秀肌肉似的。  
　　等他擦着头发出来，严鸾只扫了一眼，递给他一杯烫手的姜茶。杯底有一小团蜂蜜，正烟雾似的慢慢融开。  
　　严鸾看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“他俩估计要多玩一会儿，要给大炳妈妈打个电话吗？”  
　　大炳心不在焉地接了话茬：“给哪个妈妈啊？”  
　　……  
　　赵世桓率先打破了沉默：“不是，我不是他爸。”  
　　严鸾从撞破别人家庭秘辛的尴尬中回神：“啊？”  
　　“他是我侄子，我哥有事托我养几天，不用跟谁打电话，我一个人住。”赵世桓一口气说完，镇定地喝姜茶。  
　　大炳却还没完，再接再厉：“小羽你有几个妈妈啊？”  
　　小羽专心捋兔耳朵：“我没有妈妈……”  
　　赵世桓赶紧觑了一眼严鸾的脸色，再看小羽，父女俩还没翻脸。  
　　大炳不依不饶：“你为什么没有啊。”  
　　小羽鄙视地看了他一眼：“尼莫也没有啊~”  
　　大炳惊叹：“你妈妈也死掉了吗！”  
　　赵世桓呛了一口水，剧烈咳嗽，黑云压顶走向大炳。小羽先一步站起来，噔噔噔跑进房间，搬了一本少儿百科全书出来，咣当翻开，“笨蛋！我本来就没有妈妈啊，有些小朋友就是这样的~你看！”那页标题一行大字——赵世桓随口念出来——“会生孩子的海马爸爸”。  
　　严鸾也咳嗽起来。  
　　天色黑透了，严鸾来收兔子，“小羽，把Shadrach送回笼子好不好，该吃饭了。”  
　　赵世桓站起来，“你们吃，我带大炳先回去了。”大炳震惊地看着他，猛地反身扒住兔子不撒手，“我不！这里的饭好吃——”  
　　赵世桓把他和兔子一起提起来：“你吃了，人家小羽吃什么！”  
　　严鸾赶紧来救场，“没事没事，你别拎着他。冰箱里还有馄饨，我去煮。”  
　　大炳如蒙大赦，放开兔子，连滚带爬跑到餐椅上去了。  
　　窗外盲风晦雨，激电惊雷，屋里连兔子都懒洋洋的。  
　　赵世桓倚在厨房门口，看严鸾架上锅，拧开火，反手系围裙。他已经换了件亚麻长裤，衬衫还是那件，背上还带着湿痕。  
　　“等一下，”赵世桓凑过去，“系住衣服了……”“嗯？”严鸾摸索着绳结，被他拿开了手，把围裙带子缠住的衬衫后摆扯出来。“谢谢……”严鸾明显僵直了一下，挺起背，躲开了一点不易察觉的距离。  
　　赵世桓低头，帮他把后腰的衣褶抚平。距离前所未有的近，近到能看到他脖子上淡青色的血管。不知道是不是错觉，赵世桓甚至闻到了他身上沐浴露的那股牛奶味儿。  
　　严鸾侧身走开，匆忙把生菜投进水池里，又想起来菜已经洗过了，只好再捞出来，转身劝告：“你去客厅坐一坐好不好？一会儿锅开了这里会热。”  
　　赵世桓听话地走开，厨房的磨砂玻璃门随即合拢。  
　　数着秒，跟毛毛熊并排枯坐了两分钟，赵世桓起身走进小羽的房间。俩孩子正盘在一块毛绒绒的地毯上，把做沙拉剩下的菜叶一片片喂给兔子，看它的三瓣嘴动得飞快。大炳一面喂兔子，一面自己吃得津津有味。  
　　赵世桓坐到小羽身边，先摸了一把兔子以示亲民，“小羽告诉叔叔，你最喜欢谁啊？”  
　　小羽分给他一片紫甘蓝，“爸爸呀。”  
　　赵世桓循循善诱：“还有谁呀？”  
　　小羽皱着眉头望天，认真思考了一下，“还有相雨哥哥，Rebecca，吴老师，Shadrach，丁奶奶……”她看了一眼正在嚼生菜的大饼，“赵大饼……”  
　　赵世桓感觉自己抓到了重点，“项羽哥哥是谁？”


	4. Chapter 4

　　赵世桓感觉自己抓到了重点，“项羽哥哥是谁？”  
　　没等小羽回答，就听严鸾叫：“开饭啦！”俩孩子兔子似的窜出去，留下真兔子趴在地毯上茫然咀嚼。  
　　赵世桓拎着耳朵把它提起来，准备送回阳台去。严鸾围裙解了一半，赶紧来接应，把兔子从他手里引渡到自己怀里，拿湿漉漉的手揉那对长耳朵。“我来吧。你快洗洗手，简单吃点吧，准备得太仓促了。”  
　　这兔子足有七八斤重，沉甸甸坠在他怀里，两只乱糟糟的毛蹄子在他臂弯里搭着，像个拉长变形了的毛绒玩具，仍旧呆着面孔，不知道在嚼些什么。赵世桓想，兔子这东西果然傻得可怜。  
　　三朵花苞样子的餐灯，投下一圈淡橘色的光。菜重新热过，小鱼又过了一遍油，还在嘶嘶轻响。馄饨装在四只不成套的碗里，挤挤挨挨的，薄白的皮，透出肉粉色的馅儿，飘着浓绿的葱花，冒着淡白的热气。严鸾又从冰箱里拿了个罐子出来，往碗里各撒了一勺黄澄澄的、鲜咸的虾籽。  
　　两个小家伙开始惊叹，吸气，鼓起腮帮子吹风，把着花里胡哨的小勺子，努力把滑溜溜的馄饨挖到嘴里，吃着吃着都爬到了椅子上。  
　　大炳更有了飞跃式进化，一夜间脱离了对保姆勺子的依赖，还有样学样，学小羽把炒菜也挖进碗里，横七竖八拌在一起，吃得吸溜作响。  
　　赵世桓突然有了一种前所未有的奇异感觉，塞满喉咙，让他难以下咽。眼前的一切，过于逼真地契合了他对“家”这个意象的所有匮乏想象。  
　　小羽吃到一半，咬着勺子想了一会，忽然在桌上撑直了胳膊，捉起她的小筷子，夹了一条小酥鱼，颤颤巍巍、千里迢迢送到赵世桓碗里。  
　　赵世桓一头雾水，小姑娘已经缩回了椅子里，再看严鸾，也是不明所以。赵世桓立刻把鱼塞进嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣响，“小羽真乖！我就爱吃鱼。”  
　　小羽歪着头，看他把鱼吃完了，小小声问：“你和爸爸做朋友好不好呀？”  
　　两个大人都愣住了。  
　　赵世桓说：“好啊。”  
　　小羽把小拳头攥在胸前，伸出一个小指头，有点害羞：“喔，那你得保证~”  
　　赵世桓站起来，探身过去跟她勾了手指。  
　　小羽琢磨了一下，“和爸爸也要拉勾啊~”  
　　赵世桓坐回去，憋着笑伸出手。严鸾笑得无可奈何，被他勾住了手指，傻乎乎摇了几下。赵世桓放开了他，还要拿腔拿调地入戏：“以后要做好朋友哦，严老师~”  
　　严老师的耳朵红了。  
　　大炳托着腮帮子，把小指举到小羽面前，“小羽，我们也做好朋友好不好啊！”  
　　小羽蹙着小眉头看他：“好吧~”  
　　大炳火速跟她勾了手指，十分激动：“你快给我小鱼啊！”  
　　小羽说：“不给。”  
　　大炳呆呆坐回椅子上，拨拉了一下筷子，并不会用，痛定思痛，一不做二不休，赤手空拳抓了两条，一齐塞进嘴里。  
　　赵世桓喝完了最后一口汤，觉得胃里舒服得要命，就听严鸾小声问：“锅里还有，你再吃一点儿？”  
　　赵世桓看向他的眼睛，觉得他瞳孔里藏了个小小的、温柔的黑洞。靠太近了，就要有灭顶之灾。  
　　严鸾先转开眼睛，因为大炳在扯他袖子——端着空碗、一言不发、可怜巴巴地扯着他的袖子。然后被严鸾牵去厨房，扫荡余货。  
　　赵世桓跟小羽面面相觑。小羽愁眉苦脸看他，小声说：“爸爸自己在家，没有人陪他玩，很可怜的~”赵世桓也压低嗓子，“我来陪他玩儿啊……”小羽满意地朝他点点头，比了个拇指：“那我就放心了~”  
　　等大炳吃完了第二碗馄饨，严鸾开始清理战场。赵世桓帮忙不成，被他再三请回客厅沙发上。  
　　小羽趴在地上，翻出一本画书，拿去跟大炳一起看。赵世桓捡起旁边的一本外文书，看装帧像是儿童读物，“严老师，你教的这是哪国的外语啊？”  
　　严鸾擦着手，从厨房走出来，“那本是丹麦文的安徒生。我哪是老师啊，吴老师以为我教外语，我就没跟她解释明白。”  
　　赵世桓又发现了一叠打印稿，丹英双语，翻一翻，有不少钢笔修改痕迹，“你是翻译家吗？”  
　　“越说越厉害了。不是的，我在家做自由翻译，主要是笔译，”严鸾朝他笑了一下，在沙发另一头坐下，“是不是听起来挺像无业游民的。”  
　　赵世桓也笑：“你这哪是无业游民啊，我才像无业游民。”  
　　雨声开始停息。大炳摊开四肢，仰面躺在地上，摸着圆鼓鼓的肚皮，伤感地叹息了一声：“唉。”赵世桓对他的无病呻吟简直要感同身受了，以至于离开的时候，大炳放声痛哭，嚎声震天，努力扒住身边一切物体以阻止自己被拖走，赵世桓也没揍他。  
　　终于把他弄出了门，大炳大头朝下被赵世桓夹在胳膊底下，抽抽噎噎，悲恸万分：“还、嗝！还能来吗？”  
　　严鸾跟在后头帮他擦眼泪：“小羽随时欢迎你来，不要哭啊……”  
　　雨已经停了，夜色里有股水雾与草木的清气。月亮出来了一半，映照着层层叠叠、靛蓝色的云。  
　　告别的时候，赵世桓还是没忍住，抬手碰了碰他的胳膊，“别送了，快回去吧。”  
　　严鸾站在车外，朝粘在玻璃上的大炳笑眯眯挥手。  
　　车子在黑暗中驶离。严鸾的侧影在后视镜里颠簸，身上披着一楼窗户里透出的朦胧灯光。赵世桓看见他在空无一人的楼下站了几秒，才转过身，独自上楼。车子转个弯，就彻底看不见了。  
　　一个小时后，赵世桓手机响了一下，短信提醒。  
　　“鸾  
　　刚刚忘了说，大炳年纪小，常接送的话，最好装个安全座椅？  
　　祝晚安。PS：我是小羽爸爸：）”  
　　赵世桓发觉的时候，自己已经对着屏幕笑了好一会儿。他起身倒了杯酒，在黑暗中回短信：  
　　“好的，晚安。”  
　　又补了一条：  
　　“明天见”


	5. Chapter 5

　　第二天一早，严鸾出了幼儿园没几步，听见赵世桓在叫自己名字，一转头，就见他举着两杯咖啡，正准备过来。  
　　严鸾快步走过去，接了一杯，“谢谢。早啊。”  
　　赵世桓看他拎了个沉甸甸的袋子，“早，这是要去哪儿？我送你。”人已经拉开车门，坐进了驾驶座。  
　　严鸾站在外面端详了他一下，调侃道：“赵总，又没吃早饭啊。”  
　　赵世桓摸摸脸，茫然问：“这也看得出吗。”  
　　严鸾坐进来：“大炳也没吃吗？”  
　　赵世桓把他袋子接过来，放到后座，“吃了吧，阿姨应该做了……”  
　　严鸾惊讶地看着后排的安全座椅，“昨晚不是还没有，什么时候装的？”  
　　“昨晚有事出去了一趟，顺便装了。”  
　　“怎么装了两个？”两把座椅造型十分拉风，一左一右，变形金刚似的架在后座。  
　　“家里孩子多……咱们去哪儿？”  
　　严鸾想了一下，叹口气，“我请你吃个早饭吧。这会儿有空吗？”  
　　赵世桓喜滋滋发动车子，“我天天都有空。回家是吗？”  
　　“不是……前面麻烦左拐。昨天招待不周，就没吃饱吧。”  
　　“没有，吃得挺好的。”赵世桓用余光瞥着，看他一杯咖啡只喝了几口，就捧在手里不动了，就掀开扶手盖，摸了两个糖包出来，丢到他怀里。  
　　严鸾捡过来，有点不好意思，“谢谢……”  
　　没喝两口就到了地方。两人在鸿升大酒店门口下了车，再往前一个路口就是严鸾家小区。说是大酒店，也只大在场子，从招牌到装潢，都已经显出老旧，是十几年前的样式了。  
　　严鸾领着他往侧门走，“这家早点挺不错，我经常买回去，有时候也到这儿吃午饭。”  
　　原来，这家老酒店的早点一向出名，如今百业俱衰，早餐厅反而发扬光大了。以至于大家提起鸿升，先想起他家的米酒好吃。  
　　餐厅里人头攒动，四处热气腾腾。红衣服的服务员推着不锈钢小车往来穿梭，车上载着高高堆起的小笼，烟囱般吐着白汽。  
　　两人找了个靠窗的角落坐下。  
　　严鸾环顾了一圈，放下袋子，“你先看看吧，想吃点什么？”  
　　赵世桓拿起桌上卷了角儿的菜单，开始研究。一路溜到末尾，看见几个眼熟的，“香肠煎蛋……？”  
　　“……算了，我来吧。”  
　　严鸾叫来服务员，点了一笼鸡汁煎包、一份春卷、一碗蛋花米酒，外加小碟凉拌鱼皮。  
　　赵世桓讪讪放下菜单，转去研究他放在凳子上的袋子。半透明的塑料袋，透出了里头绿底上一行大字，“高中数学精编•代数”。把它掏出来，发现下面是《高中数学题根》《解题方法全书》……  
　　“你这是要去折磨谁？”  
　　严鸾笑笑，低头喝茶。  
　　等了一会儿，一个男服务员端着早点走过来。他把托盘放在桌上，忽然叫了声：“严哥。”严鸾闻声转身，帮他把碗碟端下来，“早啊，相雨。”  
　　赵世桓没搭手，也没吱声。看情形，他俩像是很熟了。这个男孩子年纪很轻，十八九岁，或者更小。瘦瘦高高的一条儿，穿着带油渍的黑色工作服。头发有点长，遮着两只单眼皮。他跟严鸾说话的时候，嘴角边就时不时显出两个针尖儿大的酒窝。  
　　严鸾把书拢回袋子里，交给他，“给你找了点儿题。周末还来家里吗？”  
　　“嗯。后天吧。”  
　　严鸾看了一眼领班，“这会儿人多，你先去忙吧，我们要吃一阵子的。”  
　　颜相雨扫了一眼“我们”另外那位。严鸾介绍，“这是我朋友，今天头一次来，”又看向赵世桓，“叫你赵哥行不行？”颜相雨没说话，冲他点点头，算是打招呼了。  
　　赵世桓借题发挥：“你也知道‘赵总’不好听啊，还老挂在嘴上气我。”  
　　严鸾只笑，不接他话茬。他拍拍相雨的肩膀，“最近天热起来了，后厨闷气，你留神别中暑。”  
　　颜相雨把袋子扎好，抿了抿嘴，“嗯，严哥我先走了。”  
　　赵世桓看他走远了，“这孩子谁啊。”  
　　“我弟弟，”严鸾往杯子里续了水，慢慢地喝，“干嘛这么看我，不像吗。”  
　　赵世桓用筷子插了个煎包，“挺像的，都不怎么爱搭理人。”  
　　严鸾皱眉，“赵总，饶了那个包子吧，汤水要流光了。”  
　　“哦……”赵世桓咬了一口，觉得滋味十分不错，“你怎么不吃？”  
　　“我吃过了，这都几点了。都是你的，慢慢吃。”严鸾把那碗蛋酒推过去，“尝尝这个，不一定吃得惯。”  
　　赵世桓吃了一勺，觉得味蕾受了点惊吓，他舔舔嘴唇，又吃了第二口。  
　　严鸾笑了笑，不再管他。他把手肘支在桌上，转头看向窗外，发起了呆。夏意渐浓，汽车反射着耀眼的日光，从路边浓密高大的灌木后驶过，只露出一片波光粼粼的车顶，像在水面迅疾穿行的大鱼。行人衣着轻简，步履匆匆，生气勃勃地打窗外匆匆走过，额角与鼻梁的细汗闪着细碎的光。此时正是早高峰，玻璃外的世界开始了一天的奔忙，玻璃里，弥漫的饭食香味中，还残留了片刻余裕的时光。  
　　赵世桓一面用筷子攫取他的早饭，一面在瞳孔中收罗着这一刻的光影。他看到严鸾被晨曦照亮的侧脸，眼皮放松，盖住了一半深褐色的虹膜，连睫毛都齐齐垂向一个舒适的角度。日光与暗影在他下颌的弧线上交汇，亮的引向淡红的嘴唇，暗的沉入深深的颈窝。玻璃窗外的斑斓流动充当了过于活泼的背景，灰色的道路和深碧的树木间，鲜艳的人与车不断交错流逝，将画面的主角映衬得仿佛静止。赵世桓品尝着它们，将之作为这场漫长而美味的早餐的佐料。


	6. Chapter 6

　　傍晚，来接大炳的是个带着金耳坠的阿姨。大炳被她胖大的手牵住，隔着马路对小羽挥了挥胳膊。  
　　严鸾抱了小羽，慢慢走回家。他口袋里的手机早些时候收到了短信，赵世桓说晚上有事，不能来接孩子了，抱歉。  
　　看到的时候，严鸾一时没觉得这个“抱歉”哪里不对。此时与小羽走在路上，跟熟悉的孩子挥手，与熟悉的家长寒暄，才发现，不过短短两天，那个人就把这样简单粗暴的拦路阻截，变成了某种新生的可怕习惯。好在接下来是两天的周末，大约足以在意识中消灭这样的突变。  
　　小羽抱着他的脖子，“爸爸~要买饼干吗？”  
　　严鸾微笑着看她：“好啊。为什么忽然想吃饼干呀？”  
　　“大饼说，明天要去看电影啊，可以看电影吃~还有果汁~”  
　　严鸾把她放下来：“啊？你们什么时候约好的呀？”  
　　“就是今天啊，大饼说一定要去的~”  
　　等吃过了晚饭，严鸾把手机拿在手里，按亮了几次，又都任由屏幕熄灭了。毫无预兆地，铃声忽然响起来，一瞬间严鸾以为自己手滑拨出了号码。  
　　他点了接听，赵世桓那边声音很嘈杂，“我们明天准备几点钟出门？”  
　　“赵总，我明天白天有事……”  
　　小羽本来飞快跑来，趴在他腿上，准备听明天的看电影行程，忽然听到这句，立刻瘪了嘴巴，小眉头皱得一抖一抖的，眼圈就快红了。  
　　严鸾连忙改口，“要不麻烦你带两个孩子去……不，我就不去了……对，麻烦把我的票退掉吧。”  
　　小羽扑上来，抱住他的腰摇晃：“爸爸呀~爸爸呀~”  
　　严鸾根本听不得她这样可怜的声气，几乎立刻就失去了坚决。电话那头，赵世桓已然订好了时间，严鸾又含糊地拒绝了几句，另一头的音乐声却陡然增大，一时间震耳欲聋，赵世桓匆匆喊了几句“等我明天来接你们”之类，通话就结束了。  
　　严鸾沮丧地把小羽抱起来，亲了亲她的脑门，接受了这场失败的谈判，然后发短信确认详情：  
　　“对了，明天要看什么电影？”  
　　对方很快回了短信：  
　　“熊出没”  
　　“……”  
　　第二天十点钟，赵世桓的车准时停在了楼下。严鸾牵着小羽下了楼，小羽斜背了一只亮晶晶的小挎包，里头塞满了昨天买的零食。  
　　赵世桓把小羽抱到安全座椅上，扣好系带，又把大炳固定到另一个上面，还开了头枕背面的屏幕，开始播电视版熊出没，给他俩在路上暖场。  
　　车子意料之中地堵在了高架上，车厢里充满了吵吵闹闹的动画配音。赵世桓瞥了一眼副驾，“心情不好？今天都没怎么说话。”  
　　严鸾弯弯嘴角：“没有。在想事情。”  
　　赵世桓也就不再问了。过了一会儿，帮他调整了椅背角度，“今天是不是还有工作？你先休息一会儿，下午回来也有精神。”  
　　严鸾从善如流，转头朝向车窗，闭目养神。他昨晚效率很差，一份文件磕磕绊绊捋不顺，字母在眼前乱跳，较着劲儿翻到了两点钟，剩下的几个小时也没睡踏实。这会儿躺在车里，两头熊闹得鸡飞狗跳，车子却稳得出奇，空调刚刚好，座椅也舒服，让他意识越来越朦胧。  
　　醒来时，已经在影城停车场。赵世桓站在副驾驶门口，轻轻推他的肩膀，“我们到了……”严鸾眯着眼睛，看了一眼中控台上的钟表，不过十几分钟，他居然真的睡着了，醒来时安全带已经解开了，额头上睡出了密密一层细汗。两个孩子正眼巴巴等在车外。  
　　下车的时候，赵世桓多此一举地扶了一把。严鸾的确还有点发懵，这点懵在电影开播十分钟后迅速变成了想炸。他们订的座有点偏，赵世桓坐到了最边缘的位置，然后是严鸾，两个孩子靠中间坐。影厅像个巨大的闷罐子，满满当当装了一罐子熊孩子。尖叫与傻笑已经不足以抒发他们的兴奋，必须拍手，跳脚，念台词，严鸾甚至听到了类似敲锣的声音，大概哪个熊孩子在敲打金属饼干桶。空气中充斥着仓鼠似的咯吱咯吱嗑零食、用饮料灌溉自己时咕嘟咕嘟的声音，让夹杂其中的大人存活艰难。  
　　严鸾一早摘掉了3D眼镜，看着屏幕上连滚带爬的虚影，意识麻木，任凭宰割。耳边忽然一热，赵世桓贴过来，在他耳畔小声吐气：“我出去一下……”在这个沸腾的噪音罐头里，这声音小得毫无必要，却听得严鸾几乎起了寒栗。  
　　没等他再次被电影弄晕，手里攥的手机忽然震动了一下。严鸾捂住屏幕，快速看了一眼。  
　　发信人“赵炳叔叔”，内容就四个字：  
　　“出来一下？”  
　　严鸾摇了摇小羽的手，把她从剧情和尖叫中唤回来：“爸爸出去一下，你跟大炳接着看，好吗？”小羽大力点头，眼睛完全没离开屏幕。  
　　他踩着厚厚的消音地毯，从昏暗的走廊逃出来，门外是灿烂到刺眼的阳光。  
　　赵世桓就站在门口，举着两个快要融化的冰激凌，叫他的名字：“严鸾！”


	7. Chapter 7

　　两人走出空调笼罩的冷飕飕的室内，找了个树下的公共长椅。树冠投下一块圆圆的浓荫，撑开一小片清凉。  
　　赵世桓先一步坐下，“来，这边坐。”  
　　严鸾找了个不近不远的距离坐下，“怎么了，有事啊？”  
　　赵世桓把冰激凌递过去，迅速吮了一下快要流到手上的奶油，“没事儿。叫你出来吃这个，只带了两张券。”  
　　严鸾把这个凉飕飕的小甜点接过来，忍不住笑，“你今年几岁啊。”一面给他发了张纸巾。  
　　赵世桓胡乱擦了几下，顺手把严鸾手上的奶油也抹去了。他把那张皱巴巴的纸巾捏在手里，转来倒去，直到捏成一个结实的纸团，然后转过头，看着严鸾笑，“你觉得我像几岁啊。”  
　　严鸾打量了，认真道：“应该不超过十五。”  
　　赵世桓笑出声来，“那咱们这是干嘛，逃课出来早恋吗。”  
　　严鸾不敢再引他说话了，只好专心对付冰激凌。  
　　柔软的奶油顶不住户外的热气，慢慢坍塌融化，把舌尖染得凉丝丝、甜腻腻的。  
　　头顶的树上大概藏了几只鸟儿，不见鸟影，只听得见滴丽滴丽的鸟鸣声。太阳把广场照得白晃晃刺眼，来来往往的人从他们近旁走过。小情侣们用手臂牵挽着对方，拉拉扯扯地走；年轻的姑娘结了伴，眉飞色舞地聊天，长发和裙子一齐被风扯动；小孩子像炮弹一样飞驰过去，后面追逐着满头大汗的家长，还有的驻足当场，啃着手指头，看两个大人恬不知耻地吃冰激凌。  
　　凉软的奶油滑下喉咙，似乎变成了甜的云朵，轻飘飘地膨胀着，让严鸾心里软绵绵的，同时觉得他俩这样实在有点傻。他吃下最后一口蛋筒，下意识地站起来。  
　　赵世桓不为所动，仰头看着他笑，“干嘛，回去继续看狗熊？”拍拍旁边的椅面，“再坐一会儿吧。”  
　　严鸾拿他无可奈何，只好又坐回原处。  
　　小而圆的树荫把他们圈住了。空气奇异地安静下来，周遭的人声和高处的鸟声都像隔了什么似的，在远处模模糊糊地响。  
　　赵世桓身子前倾，靠过来看严鸾的鞋。他今天穿了双浅灰色的布鞋，是乐福鞋的款式。  
　　“这种布鞋是不是穿起来挺舒服的，看着就轻便。”  
　　“是轻便，不过鞋底儿也软，走不了远路。我平时出门少，穿着图个自己舒服。”  
　　赵世桓坐过来了一点儿，“可不就是图个舒服，那我也买一双试试，咱们再出来玩，我就穿这个。”  
　　严鸾看着他，好一会儿才开口，“赵总，你穿这个不合适。我是柴米油盐过日子，怎么舒服怎么来，你得去公司，去会场，哪怕去跟朋友交际，穿这个不像样子。”他说完，那些轻飘飘的奶油云朵就开始沉落了。  
　　赵世桓不死心，“你就不许我试试啊。”  
　　“什么许不许的，试试就试试吧。你现在是觉得新鲜，穿几天就觉得不方便了，走久了还要累脚。”  
　　赵世桓就不说话了，再开口时，声音向着柔缓处低下来了：“严鸾，你是不是觉得我挺烦的。”  
　　严鸾心里一紧，摇头解释，“赵总，我没有这个意思。只是觉得这几天一直占用你时间，挺过意不去的。你穿几码？我送你一双吧。”  
　　赵世桓站起来，“别这么说，是我过意不去，这几天老去打扰你们。”  
　　严鸾没再分辩。  
　　赵世桓拍拍他的肩膀，轻声说：“走吧，狗熊这会儿该演完了。”  
　　返程路上，严鸾不时用余光悄悄看他。不知是不是错觉，他总觉得赵世桓有些低落，车开得心不在焉。  
　　后座多了两个熊大熊二的氢气球，贴着车顶飘飘荡荡。大炳神奇地从他俩身上闻到了冰激凌的味道，开始在后座蹬腿儿，大声质问：“你们是不是偷吃了！”  
　　严鸾心虚地不敢回答。赵世桓无动于衷，面无表情地打方向盘。  
　　小羽不耐烦地捂住他的嘴，压低声音说：“不要叫了，你不懂啦~他们肯定是去约会啦！约会是要一起吃东西的~”  
　　严鸾震惊地回头看她。  
　　赵世桓笑了一下，看了一眼后视镜，“小美女，你知道我叫什么吗？”  
　　小羽小声回答：“你叫赵总……”  
　　赵世桓笑眯眯摇头：“我不叫赵总，我叫赵世桓。世界的世，木字旁的桓，知道吗。”  
　　小羽“哦”了一声，“纳爱斯吐咪丢~”  
　　车在楼道前停下。赵世桓先下了车，给小羽解开安全带，抱下安全座椅，不忘把气球拽出来一只，交到她手里。  
　　严鸾牵着她，和叔侄俩告别，“上楼喝杯茶”的客套在喉咙里转了几转，没说出口。  
　　赵世桓从窗户里伸出手，跟小羽握握手，眼睛看着严鸾：“明天见。”  
　　严鸾点点头：“明天见。”  
　　小羽小手一抓一抓地挥手：“桓桓再见~”  
　　赵世桓噗嗤笑出来，“再见。”他把车开出几步，又停下了，从车窗里探出头来，“对了，我穿43码。”  
　　到了晚上，赵世桓家的保姆收罗了待洗衣物，照例摸了一遍口袋，“哦哟，饼饼呀，你口袋里怎么有票子呀？”  
　　赵世桓换好衣服，正准备出门，闻言又倒回来，看阿姨举着一张叠好的一百块。  
　　大炳正盘在沙发上打游戏，想了一下，“噢！”一声跳下了沙发，“小羽爸爸给我的！”  
　　赵世桓气势汹汹坐回沙发上，“他给你钱干什么？”  
　　大炳摸摸后脑勺，“噢，让我给你的……电影票的钱！”  
　　赵世桓心里一阵发堵，“什么时候给你的？我怎么不知道？”  
　　“嗯……噢！买气球的时候！”  
　　“那你怎么不告诉我？”  
　　“小羽爸爸说，等我回家再说！”  
　　赵世桓气结，“你这回怎么这么听话？叫你干嘛你就干嘛？你怎么不藏个地雷回来？”  
　　大炳又想起来了，咚咚咚光着脚跑向阿姨，从衣服的后裤袋里掏出一颗巧克力，“因为他给我巧克力啊！”  
　　赵世桓捂住额头，闭眼三秒。睁开眼，朝大炳招招手：“大炳，过来……”  
　　大炳小心翼翼走回来，“什么事呀。”  
　　赵世桓一把逮住他，拎小鸡儿似摁住，试图把巧克力从他手里抠出来。大炳拼死反抗，未果，欲哭无泪，眼看着赵世桓抠走了巧克力，当场剥开，塞进嘴里，心情愉快地出门了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　接下来的一周，两人只在幼儿园门口碰过面，打个招呼，聊上几句。赵世桓再请他搭车，严鸾就心平气和地跟他闲扯：“不用麻烦了。这一点儿路，正好锻炼身体，还低碳呢……”  
　　周三和周四，赵世桓早晚都发来了告假短信，告诉他自己有事，不能来接送大炳。严鸾只好每次都回复“好的。”第三次收到短信的时候，他点开联系人，把“赵炳叔叔”改成了“赵世桓”。  
　　到了周五早上，短信没来。严鸾拿起手机看了两回，才给小羽背上书包，领着她出了门。幼儿园门口却没看见那辆乱停乱放的宾利。  
　　独自返回的路上，手机忽然响了，严鸾接起来，听到电话那边充满了细碎的噪声，赵世桓大概在走路，气息颠簸，嗓子也有点哑：“喂，严鸾，我航班晚点了，刚下飞机。”“没关系……”对面听起来心情不错：“晚上有空吗？鸿升旁边前几天开了一家儿童餐厅……”严鸾停下脚步，“抱歉，今天有份文件要赶，要得挺急。”赵世桓嘶哑地笑了一声，“这有什么可抱歉的，你先忙，改天再说吧。”  
　　周六晚上，“赵世桓”又叮叮当当地响起来。严鸾点了接听，说话的却是大炳。  
　　大炳委屈得要命：“爸爸！小羽爸爸！”  
　　严鸾被这声“爸爸”吓了一跳：“大炳吗？怎么啦？”  
　　“我能去你家吗？”  
　　严鸾一时吃不准这是哪一出，“好啊，你要现在过来吗？……是有什么事吗？”  
　　大炳嘟嘟哝哝：“没有啦，我想去你家吃饭……”  
　　严鸾哭笑不得。电话那头已经换成了赵世桓的声音，“这家伙闹了半个多小时了，我头都要炸了。我明天早上带他过去方便吗？”“哦，可以……”“那你明天不用起那么早，我带早点过来。”“好。”严鸾站起来，在书房里漫无目的地走了几圈，重新坐下开始工作。  
　　第二天天没亮就下起了雨，雨势急且大，打得满地冒泡。八点半，门被敲响了。  
　　大炳站在门口，抱着一盒硕大的乐高积木，包装盒上印着一艘海盗船。赵世桓站在他身后，拎着鸿升酒店的打包袋。两人都有点被打湿了。  
　　“早啊，”严鸾把大炳牵进来，“小羽等你好久啦。”大炳嗷一声跑进小羽房间，把积木甩得哗哗响。  
　　赵世桓站着没动。  
　　严鸾从门口侧身让开，看向他潮湿的发梢。赵世桓笑了笑，把早饭递给他，“我就不多呆了，公司里还有事，下午再过来把接他。”严鸾愣了一下，点头说“好，”他把冒着热气的袋子接过来，忽然想起来，“你还没吃吧。”  
　　赵世桓无所谓地笑笑，“你们吃吧，我走了。”  
　　转下第一个楼梯的时候，又被严鸾叫住了，“赵世桓！你带伞了吗？”  
　　严鸾站在六楼的楼梯扶手边，手里拿了一把折叠伞。  
　　赵世桓站住，仰头看着他笑，“给我吧，你丢下来就行。”雨伞被抛下来，赵世桓轻巧地接在手里，转身下楼。  
　　等把煎饺、汤包、春卷、红豆粥一一掏出来，准备好餐具，再把拆积木拆得兴奋无比的两个小朋友叫出来，赶着他们洗了手，在桌边坐定，严鸾忽然鬼使神差地站起来，走到窗口——  
　　那辆宾利还停在楼下，驾驶室车窗开着。雨天昏暗，能隐约看到里面一点亮红的火头——赵世桓在抽烟。烟雾丝丝缕缕飘出来，立刻被雨打得七零八落。  
　　严鸾在窗边站了一会儿，看他抽完了那只烟。一点红光熄灭，车窗重新升上去，然后调转车头，消失在了茫茫雨幕里。  
　　小羽鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，含糊地喊：“爸爸~你的饺子要凉啦！”  
　　到了下午四点钟，严鸾走下楼，正见赵世桓的车停在那里，没等他走近，车门就开了，赵世桓咬着烟坐在里面，“要出门？”  
　　严鸾站在屋檐下，弯下腰跟他说话，“准备去买点晚饭材料……你来多久了，怎么不上去。”  
　　“刚来。这雨太大了，上来吧，我送你去。”  
　　严鸾踌躇了一下，上了车。  
　　赵世桓把烟丢出窗外，“要去哪儿买？”严鸾报了个地址。赵世桓建议：“这家好像不好停车。我知道附近有个超市，东西还挺全的，去那儿吧。”  
　　开到半路，赵世桓忽然想起来，“小羽他们自己在家吗？”“相雨今天来了，刚好帮忙看着。”  
　　赵世桓“哦”了一声，憋不住问，“你跟相雨怎么认识的。那孩子看着挺小的，还上学吗？”  
　　严鸾斟酌了一下，没说话。赵世桓以为他不想聊这个，正准备换个话题，他又开口了。  
　　“我们去年认识的，挺巧的。那段时间我在翻一本玻尔的传记，有时候中午不做饭，就去鸿升吃，我那天带了打印的草稿，准备吃饭的时候顺便校一下。吃饭的时候，就把稿子摊在桌上看。看到一半，听到有人在我背后骂人。”  
　　严鸾笑了一下，“那个书里公式挺多的，相雨那时候在外面端盘子，路过时看见了，就站在我背后偷偷看，我翻一页他看一页，也不知道站了多久，就被经理骂了。”  
　　“他再过来上菜的时候，我就把他叫住了，聊了一会儿，第二天打了本全文送给他。一来二去，就这么认识了。这孩子很喜欢数学物理，脑子很灵。”  
　　赵世桓皱眉，“那怎么出来打工了。”  
　　“他家里情况不太好，高中念完了，没考大学。他自己是想打两年工，攒点钱再考。这太理想化了，离开学校越久，肯定就越难维持状态，做题是要手感的。这孩子数学很好，如果还在读高中，可以走竞赛的路子，现在晚了。好在还能参加高考，我就给他报了名，今年就考。这孩子拧着呢，还有一个多月了，还非要去上班。好歹模拟成绩不错，状态保持得还行，上就上吧。”  
　　赵世桓问，“怎么是你给报名，他家里人呢？”  
　　严鸾向后靠到了椅背上，“我去年找他舅舅舅妈谈了两次，没有别的亲人了。夫妻俩都没什么文化，还有个残疾儿子，全都催着外甥打工。后来好歹说通了，把他的身份证、户口本，还有高中文凭要回来了，没这几样，名都没办法报。”  
　　赵世桓转头看他，严鸾的脸浸在昏暗里，白得似乎生出朦胧的光晕。“给了多少钱啊。”  
　　严鸾愣了一下，“你怎么知道？”  
　　“这种人，除了拿钱谈，还能怎么谈啊。外甥考上大学，就是撒出去的断线风筝，明知道从此收不回，还不赶紧趁机敲一笔。”  
　　“没那么坏，夫妻俩不算太贪心，要了一万五。”严鸾停了一下，补充说，“你见到相雨不要提，他快考试了，压力很大。”  
　　赵世桓忍不住转头看他，心里忽然生出一个念头：他想握一握他的手，现在就对他说：你怎么这么好啊。


	9. Chapter 9

　　赵世桓绕去商场后面的停车位。地下停车场已经水漫金山，彻底关闭。  
　　雨下得昏天暗地。严鸾吸一口气，“伞给我吧。你在车里等一会儿，我尽快回来。”  
　　赵世桓自然不听，已经抓了伞，先一步下车，等在了副驾驶门外。  
　　严鸾一下来就被他拽进了伞下，两人一路狼狈逃窜，一口气跑进商场里。  
　　赵世桓把揽在他后背的那只手挪开，收了伞，又搭回他肩膀上，“这边走，超市在这边。”  
　　严鸾不动声色地把那只手拽下来，没说什么。赵世桓只好老实下来，不敢再乱搭乱靠。  
　　两人从一排排货架间慢慢穿过，人实在太多，摩肩接踵，挤挤挨挨。严鸾推着购物车走在前面，随口问：“有什么要买的吗，一起买了吧。”  
　　赵世桓环顾一周，找到了目标，回来时，往购物车里压了一箱比利时啤酒。  
　　严鸾一时无语，默默推着往前走。  
　　赵世桓越拿越顺手，连餐具都想搬几套回去，严鸾只好按住他的手，打商量：“要不下次买吧，我们两个人不好搬。”赵世桓安慰说：“你放心买，一会儿找人帮忙搬进车里。”  
　　终于挤到生鲜区，买了一盒鸡翅、砍了几根排骨，绞了一袋肉馅。赵世桓绕着冷柜看了一圈生蚝产地，装了一袋回来，严鸾看了看价签，只觉得头大。  
　　绕到蔬菜区，又拿了两棵娃娃菜，一小块冬瓜，一扎海带，拿起苦瓜看看，又放了回去。赵世桓凑到他背后，小声说：“这个挺好吃的。”严鸾停下脚步，纠结一会儿，又拽着车子退回几步，把苦瓜捡回车里。  
　　终于采购完毕，满载的小车排进了付款通道，缓缓向前移动。快到收银台的时候，赵世桓离开几步，打了个电话。  
　　收银员往小车里扫了一眼，遮阳棚似的假睫毛翻动了一下，“一起的吗？”  
　　“对。”“一起的。”两人下意识对视了一下，严鸾迅速转开了，低头掏钱包。  
　　收银小妹开始利索地扫码，很快，报出了电脑上的总金额。严鸾数了几张纸币，准备递过去。“我来吧。”赵世桓从他背后横过来一条手臂，拦腰箍住了，另一只手往收银台上丢了张VIP卡。严鸾挣扎，“这次还是我来吧——”却被匝得结结实实，拿不出钱。他迅速涨红了脸，转而去掰赵世桓的手，却被拖得连连后退，混乱中还踩到了他的脚。  
　　收银员已经刷完了卡，双手交还，“谢谢惠顾，请慢走。”  
　　赵世桓松开手，看他喘气不稳地理好衣服，先走了出去。  
　　赵世桓推着购物车跟在身后，严鸾头也不回，一言不发，耳后还染着一片消褪不去的晕红。  
　　赵世桓上前几步，与他并肩，“别生气……”  
　　严鸾看了他一眼，脸色又迅速赧红了，“没有，”一面目不斜视地往前走，“下次我来吧，怎么能让你付钱。”  
　　一个胸前别着铭牌的年轻人等在商场门口，见他俩过来，就先迎上来，叫了声赵总。旁边两个穿红马甲、套了一次性雨衣的理货员把购物车接过来，开始搬东西。  
　　严鸾用眼神发出询问。赵世桓凑到他耳边，小声解释：“这边我比较熟，叫朋友帮个忙，”他从购物车底把伞翻出来，重新撑开，“咱们先过去吧。”严鸾把伞接过去，“换我来吧。”赵世桓靠过去，与他一起走进雨中。  
　　雨大伞小，等两人钻回车里，袖子裤腿也湿得七七八八。理货员把东西在后备箱码好，跟赵世桓打了个招呼，跑回去了。  
　　车子平稳地滑出停车位，赵世桓单手抓住方向盘，从口袋里把那张购物卡掏出来，放到严鸾手里。“我平时也不逛超市，这个你留着用吧。”  
　　严鸾把卡片放回操作台上，“我不能收这个。你留着吧，总会买点什么。”  
　　赵世桓把卡推回去，“非得叫我说实话啊。你拿着吧，就当我给大炳交伙食费了，那商场是我哥的，不用白不用。大炳以后肯定要常来烦你，我先替他爸谢谢你。”  
　　严鸾绷直了背，坚决不再碰那张卡了：“这有什么可谢的，大炳过来玩，跟小羽做个伴，两个孩子在一起吃饭都香，我还得谢谢大炳呢。”  
　　赵世桓摇头，“严鸾，你不明白，你们家对大炳有多重要。”  
　　严鸾皱眉：“什么意思？”  
　　赵世桓沉默了好一会儿，才开始讲：“不知道你发现没有，大炳这孩子有点傻，表达能力也差。他长这么大，对亲情一直没什么概念，小时候有一阵子逮着谁都叫爸爸，他爸那几个小老婆，变着花儿惯他，哄他叫妈，估计他到现在都没明白妈是干嘛的。他们兄弟两个都是保姆带大的，只跟保姆亲，什么叫亲呢，就是要什么给什么，别的没了。等长大了，就彻底跟人没什么情分了。”  
　　严鸾讶然看他，赵世桓继续说，“再这么养下去，肯定要坏。我怎么知道呢，因为我小时候也是这么长起来的，我爸就这么养我们哥俩，我哥再原样养他儿子。当然，我们小时候比现在还要差点，老头子土大款嘛，暴发户，只知道使唤人，佣人偷偷虐待孩子都不知道，搞得我现在看哪个阿姨都犯疑心病。家里保姆、司机、厨子，都变着花样把孩子惯坏。小孩儿懂什么啊，没爹妈管教，无法无天，天天吃炸鸡就高兴，不管你就是好。等大几岁，给你点烟倒酒点鸡，百无禁忌，什么脏事儿都能干出来。”  
　　“说出来你要笑话，我长到十几岁，都不会自己系鞋带，没剥过一回鸡蛋，烟就抽了好几年了。”  
　　严鸾听懵了。他觉得这时候应该说点什么安慰一下他，却一个字也说不出。  
　　赵世桓笑了一下，“你别紧张，就当听个笑话。其实我第一次见到你，就……怎么说呢，真的像夜里的虫子遇见灯泡似的，不由自主就想往上撞。你看，人的直觉真是挺可怕，缺什么想什么，我自己都没想明白呢，就先跟你认识了。等去了你家，看见你在家的样子，你对小羽的样子，才明白，我为什么会被你吸引了。”  
　　严鸾一个激灵，不懵了。


	10. Chapter 10

　　有一会儿，两人都没说话。赵世桓觉得，自己几乎在享受这吊在半空的感觉了。  
　　严鸾终于开了口：“你刚刚是讲了个冷笑话吗？我幽默感挺迟钝的……”他在试图找个台阶，把吊着的两人都放下来。  
　　赵世桓反倒觉得轻松了，“你可以把它当玩笑，没关系。”  
　　严鸾没笑，“我不知道这里面是不是有什么误会，或者我理解错了——”  
　　“没错，就是你猜的那个意思。我知道这很草率，听着像一时冲动，其实我上星期就在考虑了。我可以憋到明年再说，还是一样的内容，那就太浪费在一起的宝贵时间了。”  
　　红灯亮了，他踩了刹车。雨水折射了交通灯的红光，在玻璃上鲜红地纵横流淌。  
　　赵世桓看着正前方，他知道严鸾在看着他。然后，听见严鸾说：“世桓，我觉得你会是很好的朋友……”  
　　“我是。”赵世桓笑了一下，突然听见名字从他唇齿间吐出，叫他心头一跳，“如果你愿意，咱们可以一辈子都是最好的朋友。当然，我更希望哪一天，你愿意再往前走一步。这个不急，你怎么心里舒坦，就怎么过，什么时候都没问题。”  
　　绿灯亮了，车流重新动起来。他把话说得这样明白，严鸾反倒听得有点难过，“我——”  
　　“嘘……”赵世桓在唇前竖了竖食指，专注看路，“先别说，开车呢。我这人经不起吓，回家再说。”  
　　严鸾不做声了。  
　　路上已经淹了水，四处浊流滚滚，有小车在低洼处趴了窝，造成了小片拥堵。赵世桓把车速压得很慢，蹚着水一步步游回了小区。车子停在了楼下，像泊住了的一条船。雨刷也静止了，让玻璃彻底失去了通透，雨帘哗哗响着垂挂下来，把车内车外彻底隔绝。  
　　赵世桓等了一会儿，严鸾还没开口，他显出一股不易察觉的低落与焦虑。赵世桓看不得他这个样子，只好先开口：“我帮你把东西搬上去吧，顺便领大炳下来。”说着，又探身去后座，拎了个盒子出来，“差点忘了，来的时候买了盒慕斯，放车里挺久了，你回家打开看看，可别化了。”  
　　严鸾看着他，没接。赵世桓不知道他在想什么，只觉得被他看得心底又酸又软。然后，盒子就被接过去了。严鸾好像叹了口气，或者做了个深呼吸，终于开了口。  
　　他说：“吃过晚饭再走吧。”  
　　赵世桓冲过了澡，又换上了上次那套旧T恤和运动裤。他绕着客厅转了一圈，小羽和大炳在屋里拼乐高，玩得叽里呱啦，忘我投入，颜相雨看他们回来，就放下书，去厨房打起了下手。赵世桓又转了一圈，还是扒开了厨房的玻璃门：“要帮忙吗？”  
　　冷气吹不进来，厨房里热气腾腾，充斥着抽油烟机的嗡鸣。严鸾正从开水锅里把娃娃菜叶子捞出来，“不用，你看电视吗？遥控器在茶几下面。”他把调好的肉馅儿裹在菜叶里，叠成四方小包，一只只码在盘子里，又去赶相雨，“相雨你也出去吧，我看着锅就可以。”颜相雨应了一声，把切好的冬瓜块滑进锅里，盖好盖子，乖乖出去了。  
　　赵世桓顺势挤进来，凑近了看严鸾一枚枚包肉馅儿。菜叶被烫过了，变得柔软服帖，筋脉明光透亮，裹上肉，就圆鼓鼓地堆叠在盘子里，被送去锅里蒸。  
　　他穿着件宽松的米色t恤，格子睡裤，围裙扎在腰上。虽然一回来就洗了澡，额头上又出了一层亮晶晶的细汗。  
　　赵世桓站在他背后，看他把叶子一片片包完了，还剩下一点肉馅儿，就伸手拽开吊柜，从里面拿了两只小茶碗出来，找了找，又拿了一只玻璃杯。然后把肉馅儿一勺勺舀了，贴进茶碗里，用勺子在中间抹出一个凹陷。赵世桓问：“这是做什么呀。”  
　　严鸾吓了一跳，差点摔了勺子，“你怎么站这儿！”  
　　赵世桓稍微退开一点，笑得人畜无害，“我就看看……这个叫什么啊。”  
　　严鸾长吁了一口气，转回去，又找了个玻璃杯出来，“肉末蒸蛋。”他把肉末在杯子里一一填好，刚好把剩的一点馅料用尽。又在每一杯的肉馅凹坑里，各打了一颗小小的鹌鹑蛋，这才掀开白气弥漫的锅盖，将小杯小碗送进去，同酿肉一起蒸。  
　　赵世桓问：“热不热？出去歇一会儿？”  
　　严鸾无奈道：“热，热，你也站在这里，就更热了。”  
　　赵世桓说：“差不多够吃了，做这么多菜做什么。”  
　　严鸾转过身去洗鸡翅，“你们来家里做客，总要好好招待的……”他把鸡翅按在砧板上，用刀子一道道划开，“你出去把生蚝开一下吧，这边菜快要齐了。”  
　　赵世桓只好出去，转了一圈又回来了，“有开蚝刀吗？”  
　　严鸾丢下鸡翅，想了想，“没有专门的开蚝刀，别的刀子行吗？”  
　　赵世桓跟着他进了书房。他头一回进来这里，比起家里其他房间明显的儿童风格，显然这里更像严鸾的私人空间。  
　　迎门一个工作台，正中摆着一台正飘着屏保的笔记本，旁边架着一只平板，靠墙是一台打印机，桌边夹着一盏长臂台灯。桌上铺满了凌乱的纸张和密密麻麻夹着便条的参考书，空隙里摆着一只插满笔的陶罐笔筒，一把白色马克杯，眼镜，便签本，耳麦，数据线，订书机……房间里靠墙放了两个书架和一个柜子，都塞得满满当当，书架之间、窗子下面，刚好摆进一张窄窄的单人床。床上地上，一摞摞堆着书、杂志和装订起来的纸张。  
　　严鸾拉开工作台的抽屉，找到一把木柄的拆信刀出来。赵世桓迅速瞥了一眼，看见抽屉里躺着一瓶咖啡因片，一瓶艾司唑仑。


	11. Chapter 11

　　赵世桓接过刀来，掂了掂，觉得跟蚝刀差不多，就是刃长了些。真用起来，刚插了两下就划破了手。他捏着指头，没敢吱声，去卫生间冲洗了，又去找小羽：“家里有没有创口贴啊？”  
　　小羽尖叫一声，捂住眼睛，“桓桓！你流血了！”大炳正在装一根很长的桅杆，百忙之中抬头看了他一眼，无动于衷，又投入到紧张的工作中。  
　　赵世桓说：“小仙女，帮个忙啊。”  
　　小羽丢下拼了一半的甲板爬起来，翻箱倒柜，找了张Kitty猫创口贴出来。  
　　赵世桓凑合贴上，再回到餐桌，颜相雨已经开了半盘子，还摆了个造型出来。赵世桓默默研究了一下他的手法，“还真是个技术活儿。”颜相雨抬头看了他一眼，“赵哥，你们是不是没买柠檬。”  
　　赵世桓说：“我去买吧，附近有便利店吗？”  
　　相雨说那直接吃吧。  
　　赵世桓问：“你严哥平时都怎么吃啊，会不会不习惯。”  
　　相雨说：“他不吃生腥。”  
　　赵世桓把蚝丢下，迅速回忆了一下，他记得厨房里有个烤箱。“那赶紧烤了吧，你会烤吗？”  
　　严鸾拉开厨房门，“别烤了，糟蹋东西。”他把排骨汤分到一只大保温杯里，拧好盖子，“小羽，你去送给丁奶奶好不好？”  
　　小羽“噢！”了一声，挎上保温杯，斜背在身上。  
　　赵世桓问：“谁啊？”  
　　严鸾牵着小羽出门，解释说：“一楼的阿姨，我偶尔有事，就把小羽放在她家。”  
　　赵世桓跟了出去，趴在门口的栏杆上，看着父女俩慢慢下楼。大手牵着小手，一步步走下去，小羽的小裙摆一颤一颤，像一朵鼓动的小花。声控灯一层层亮起来，折叠伸向楼底。  
　　他看见严鸾停在了二楼，也从栏杆上探头往下看。  
　　小羽独自去敲门，小嗓子甜甜地喊：“丁奶奶！我是小羽！”  
　　一个老太太的声音，叫了声“乖宝！”，又问，“吃了冒？最近都不来奶奶屋里玩啊！”  
　　小羽说：“要吃了~”  
　　老太太忙叫：“那快回克七饭！上楼小心跌！”  
　　小羽跟她讲了再见，又跟着严鸾慢慢爬上来。他们上到五楼，脚步声点亮了楼道灯，严鸾就看到了等在门口的赵世桓。  
　　赵世桓落在父女俩后头，进屋关门。  
　　相雨已经摆好了碗筷，正把菜一盘盘端出来。大炳被鸡翅的焦香味儿引出了屋子，正聚精会神吸着口水，忽然被相雨发了一只塞满了肉和蒸蛋的小茶碗。  
　　赵世桓也被发了一个，他把这杯香喷喷的小玩意推到严鸾面前去，“咱们分一分吃？”  
　　严鸾推回去，“哄小孩子的，你尝个新鲜吧。”  
　　桌上挤挤挨挨摆着冬瓜海带排骨汤、娃娃菜酿肉、蜜汁鸡翅、苦瓜丁炒蛋和一打生蚝。相雨又榨了一点姜汁，滴在蚝里，才递给严鸾。  
　　严鸾道了谢，吃到嘴里，脸上没什么难色。他放下壳，把苦瓜调到赵世桓跟前，“看什么，怎么不吃”。赵世桓夹了一筷子，心想，因为你舔嘴唇的样子特别好看。  
　　大炳显出了他的天赋异禀，在不会操纵筷子，连勺子也一并抛弃之后，仅凭一条舌头，迅速舔光了那只茶碗，连碗底的肉末都刮得干干净净。颜相雨被他逗乐了，酒窝在嘴角浮现了一下，他伸手揉了一把大炳毛刺刺的头顶，把自己那份也拿给他。  
　　赵世桓冷冷地说：“别惯着他。”大炳已经伸长舌头，在小碗里充分地舔了一下，一举圈占了地盘，这才嗷一声跳下来，把油乎乎的嘴埋进相雨怀里，用力拥抱了一下：“我爱你！”  
　　小羽正捏着细长的小勺子挖肉末，闻言抬头，迅速跟赵世桓交换了一个鄙视的眼神。  
　　赵世桓拎小狗似的把大炳拎回椅子上。相雨说：“没关系，小孩子么。”  
　　严鸾也摸了一下他的头，笑着说：“你也是小孩子呀。”相雨不好意思地埋下头，闷头吃饭。  
　　吃到一半的时候，赵世桓的手机响了，他接起来，那头兴奋得直叫：“老赵！你在哪儿浪呢！来救个命啊！”嗓门实在大了点，赵世桓瞄了一眼严鸾，起身离开餐桌，往客厅走了几步，“怎么了？”“我在御龙！他妈车淹在门口了！怎么水这么大呢！”  
　　赵世桓接电话回来，重新坐下。  
　　严鸾问：“有事？”  
　　赵世桓笑笑：“没事儿，外头好像淹水挺严重的，车开不了了。”  
　　严鸾赶紧打开窗户往下看。地上浊流滚滚，一楼恐怕已经进水了。他想了一下，“一会儿吃过饭看一下路况，实在积水太深，你们就留宿一晚吧，太危险了。”  
　　大炳热烈鼓掌喊“好好好！”赵世桓点头：“行啊。”  
　　手机又响起来，赵世桓点了接听，对方扯着嗓子喊：“我操你不能见色忘义！快来救——”  
　　赵世桓掐了电话。从口袋里摸了车钥匙，一言不发，开门下楼。  
　　严鸾追出去，“你小心点！注意积水……”  
　　赵世桓朝他笑了一下，“你先吃饭。”  
　　没过一分钟他就回来了，手里拿了瓶桃红葡萄酒。  
　　严鸾打开门，看他走进来，坐下，捏了一块排骨开始吃，“不是要去接你朋友吗……”  
　　赵世桓舔舔嘴，“我去车上拿了瓶酒，一会儿咱们吃蛋糕的时候喝。”


	12. Chapter 12

　　饭吃得差不多，赵世桓去冰箱里端了慕斯出来，拆了包装盒。里头是许多花色不一的小方块，八种口味，棋盘似的拼在一起。他捡了几块，装在盘子里，送去小羽房间，“你俩去边拼船边吃吧。”俩孩子十分赞同，大炳把最后两卷酿肉塞进嘴里，仓鼠似的鼓着腮帮子，跟小羽回房间了。  
　　相雨看了一眼挂钟，起身告别，说要去上晚上的高考冲刺班。  
　　严鸾不敢放他出去，“太危险了。这样的天气，那边还上课吗？”  
　　“联系过了。补习学校那边没怎么淹水，辅导老师说正常开课。”  
　　严鸾想了想，“阿雨，剩下的复习时间很短了，我建议你这段时间来家里住，环境好些，也安静。酒店那边人多声杂，多多少少要影响状态。”  
　　相雨说：“严哥，忘了告诉你，孙厨师长前几天帮我调了一下宿舍，现在跟他住双人间。”  
　　严鸾“哦”了一声，“那不错，你记得谢谢他。不过还是比不上家里方便啊。”  
　　相雨只好先答应他，说最近有空了就收拾东西搬来。严鸾又找了只手电出来，塞在他口袋里，临出门又叮嘱了一遍：“路上一定要小心，有事打我电话，到学校给我发个短信。回到酒店也发一下。”  
　　相雨乖乖应声，下了楼。过了十来分钟，发短信说已经到了。严鸾这才放下心来，坐回桌边。  
　　赵世桓看他团团转了半天，终于坐稳了，才拿起酒瓶，“家里有杯子吗？”  
　　严鸾把他吃蒸蛋的玻璃杯拿去刷了，“你喝吧，我不会喝酒。”  
　　赵世桓又拿起那把拆信刀，一刀扎进木塞里，慢慢旋转着拔出来，“你尝一点儿。这个挺好喝的，不太酸。”说着往杯子里倒了两指高，递给他。  
　　严鸾接过来，摇晃了一下，少少的酒液装在玻璃杯里，看起来是淡粉色，折射着柔和的光。他抿了一小口，尝到了清爽的淡淡甜味，和某种夏季浆果的香气。  
　　赵世桓刷了杯子回来，严鸾正在吃一块蓝莓味的慕斯，他把那块滑软的小点心咽下去，又喝了一口酒。赵世桓拿起瓶子，给自己倒了一杯，又去给他添酒，“再来一点？”  
　　严鸾说不用了，起身把杯子洗了，才又坐回来，挑了一块巧克力味的。吃到一半，轮到严鸾的电话响了。“喂，你好。”他开始往书房走，“问题不大……请稍等，我看一下。”  
　　赵世桓等了一会儿，他才挂了电话回来，“客户有个材料急要，我晚上要赶一下工，你再坐一会儿，还是去床上休息？”赵世桓问：“我……睡哪个床啊？”  
　　严鸾环顾了一圈，有点犹豫，“你今晚在我卧室睡吧，我等一下去换个床单。”  
　　赵世桓说：“那你睡哪儿？”  
　　严鸾说：“等做完估计也要后半夜了，书房里还有个小床，我平时也常在那儿睡。”  
　　赵世桓站起来，“不行不行，还是我睡书房吧，你弄完了还是回卧室吧。”他说着已经进了书房，动手把小床上的书一叠叠搬下来，坐上去不动了。  
　　严鸾拿来了新的床单和毯子，“你起来，我换一下。”  
　　赵世桓干脆躺下了，舒舒服服地靠上床头，把东西接过来，“别麻烦了，给我就行了，你快干活儿去吧。”  
　　严鸾在电脑前坐下，戴上眼镜。赵世桓问，“你近视啊？”严鸾说有一点儿。对话中断，房间里就安静下来。严鸾盯着电脑看了一会儿，总觉得身后多了双眼睛，看得他背后发僵。他不好意思转头去确认，只好把注意力转向那份扫描得一团糟的PDF上。过了半小时，突然想起来，回头说，“对了……”  
　　赵世桓对着电脑的方向侧躺着，一条胳膊支着脑袋，坦然与他对视，“什么？”  
　　严鸾说：“……家里的wifi，名字是601，密码是honey1234。”  
　　赵世桓长长地“哦”了一声，“什么1234？”  
　　严鸾噎了一下，转回去，含糊地回答，“HONEY.”  
　　赵世桓满意地保存了密码，把手机丢到一边。  
　　九点钟的时候，严鸾离开了一会儿，把两个孩子赶去睡。他将小羽床上的玩偶大军挪走了一半，腾出地方，另铺了个小被窝，把困得神志不清的大炳塞进去，把小羽也抱到床上，亲了亲她柔软的脸颊，“宝贝晚安。”  
　　小羽亲了亲他的额头，“爸爸晚安……”  
　　严鸾把空调转成睡眠模式，关掉了灯。  
　　赵世桓抽空刷了下朋友圈，看到先前打电话的陈文发了张自拍，那个傻逼坐在车顶盖上仰天傻乐，周围几个穿反光条雨衣的警察，正给他的兰博基尼套拖车绳。他给点了个赞。  
　　快两点的时候，赵世桓迷迷糊糊睡着了。瓢泼的大雨成了催人入睡的白噪音，源源不断送进他的脑海。雨点急重，好像无数细小的手在拍打窗玻璃。  
　　雨越下越猛烈，水越来越汹涌。深黑的夜色将万物吞没，只能听到呼啸，只能听到雷声，一切都开始随波摇荡。房子变成了一艘危樯矗立的大船。他躺在船腹中，翻滚不定，被波涛的巨掌轻巧地玩弄。他想起这船是孩子拼的，十分不牢靠，心里开始发慌，立刻伸出手去，竭力去抓那个人。他在心里知道他的名字，知道他的方向，知道他的距离。他能听到他的心跳，盖过了风的呼啸、雨的轰鸣与暴烈的雷声，只剩下他和他的心跳，在漆黑的宇宙中“咚咚”共鸣。天地开始翻覆旋转，他抓住了他的一只手，却没有感到回握的力量，颠簸的世界抛掷拉扯着他们，那只手渐渐从他手心里滑出去。他觉得愤怒又悲伤，只好徒劳地叫出来：  
　　“严鸾——”  
　　赵世桓猛然惊醒，满头是汗。世界不再颠倒摇荡，他沉重又安稳地躺着床上。严鸾就站在床边，指尖搭在他的手背上，紧张地问：“什么事？”  
　　赵世桓一把抓住了他的手。


	13. Chapter 13

　　严鸾拔萝卜似的用力把手拽出来。  
　　赵世桓放开他，迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，“没事儿，做梦了……”  
　　严鸾赶他，“去卧室睡吧。这床太硬了，不好休息。”  
　　赵世桓冲他笑：“我觉得挺好啊……你还没弄完啊？”  
　　“你在这儿影响我效率，”严鸾把毯子没收了，走到门口，“过来啊。”  
　　赵世桓只好爬起来，跟他进了卧室。  
　　卧室里是张单人床，一条巨大的腊肠狗公仔躺在一边，占了小半个床。“小羽放的。”严鸾把腊肠搬走，又从柜子里拿了个新枕头，“床单昨天刚换过，你睡吧。”然后立刻关灯离开了。  
　　赵世桓倒到床上，把脸埋进枕头里，闻到了阳光和洗衣服的味道。床单是棉的，又薄又软，他摩挲了两下，只来得及翻了个身，就沉沉睡着了。  
　　再次醒来，先听到了模糊的哭声，让人一时分不清是梦是醒。  
　　卧室门不知道什么时候被关上了。赵世桓头昏脑涨地爬起来，拧开门，听出是大炳在哭。  
　　小羽的房间亮着灯，暖黄色的夜灯被拧得很暗。大炳趴在严鸾肩膀上，屁股上围着一块花浴巾，哭得稀里哗啦，被他轻轻着拍背，小声安慰。小羽蜷在床边，枕着严鸾的腿，困得直揉眼睛。  
　　严鸾抬头看见他，“吵醒你了？”赵世桓头都大了，“怎么了这是？”  
　　小羽扭过头，恹恹地回答：“赵大饼尿床……”大炳一下子哭得更起劲儿了。严鸾腾出一只手拍拍她的头，小羽不吱声了，抱住爸爸的腰。  
　　赵世桓弯腰往床上看，热腾腾湿了一片。  
　　严鸾站起来，“帮我抱一下。”他把小羽放到地毯上，把大炳交到赵世桓怀里，一层层卷起尿湿的被褥，拿走了。  
　　赵世桓头一次这么抱着侄子，姿势换来换去，总觉得别扭，于是拧了一下他的屁股：“怎么还尿了啊！”  
　　赵炳不敢哭了，直挺挺打嗝。  
　　严鸾把新被褥铺好了，立刻把大炳抱回来，柔声说：“大炳，要不要吃点儿点心再睡呀？”  
　　他眼睛笑得弯弯的，瞳仁里映了一点暖色的光斑。大炳呆呆地看，顿时又哭开了，软瘫瘫挂在他脖子上。  
　　赵世桓不知道这孩子哪来的这么大委屈，怎么就难过成这个样子。严鸾垂下眼睛，反复摸着赵炳毛刺刺的后脑勺。  
　　好一会儿，大炳终于抽抽噎噎，止住了哭。严鸾把他放回床上，盖上小毯子，“继续睡好吗？”大炳哭得满脸通红，嗯了一声。严鸾亲了一下他的额头，大炳就紧紧闭上眼睛，努力睡着。  
　　严鸾走过来，牵着小羽走到门边，小声说，“答应爸爸，不再提尿床了好不好？大炳会难过的。”小羽迷糊地点点头，“好哒……”“也别告诉幼儿园的小朋友好不好，我们拉钩？”小羽跟他勾了勾手指。严鸾把她抱回床上，亲了亲脸颊，拧灭了灯。  
　　屋里暗下来，连雨声都停了，只有大炳不时抽抽鼻子。严鸾坐在床边，拍拍这个，拍拍那个。赵世桓倚着柜子，听见他低声说：“你怎么不去睡。”  
　　赵世桓一声不吭就出去了。  
　　过了好久，大概等两个孩子都睡着了，严鸾才轻手轻脚走回书房。一进门，就见赵世桓歪在床上玩手机，手里拿了一瓶啤酒，是他们之前在超市买的。  
　　电脑旁也放了一瓶。严鸾拿起来，“我记得家里没有瓶起子。”赵世桓冲他比划了一下，“俩盖儿这么对顶，劲儿使对了能一下开两瓶。”  
　　严鸾没吭声，转回去继续干活了。  
　　将近六点钟，严鸾再次检查了一遍，把邮件发出去，站起来敲了敲背。  
　　“你这个椅子设计不太好，”赵世桓从床上下来，伸了个懒腰。严鸾惊讶地看他，“你没睡着？”  
　　“没有，刚醒。”赵世桓走近了，忽然伸手捏了一下他的后脖子。颈椎喀拉响了一声，严鸾疼得吸了口气。  
　　赵世桓压着肩膀，把他按回椅子上，趴在耳边问，“我帮你捏捏？”  
　　严鸾嘶嘶抽气，挣扎站起来，“别闹，我去做早饭。”  
　　“水还没退呢，今天不用去幼儿园。”  
　　“不去也要吃早饭啊……”  
　　“你先补觉，一会儿叫外卖。”  
　　“外面都这样了，怎么送餐啊……”  
　　他把赵世桓的手扒开，“那我先去睡一会儿，等他俩醒了，麻烦你叫我，行吗？”  
　　赵世桓松了手，“行，你快去睡。”又拿起桌上那瓶啤酒，“你还喝吗？”  
　　严鸾一把攥住瓶口，瓶底咚一声敲在桌子上。  
　　赵世桓莫名其妙看他。他眼睛里织着血丝，眼下带着青色的暗影。“怎么啦……”  
　　“没事。”严鸾放开瓶子，出去了。  
　　赵世桓坐到他的椅子上，转着椅轴感受了一下，啧啧摇头，一面把那瓶啤酒喝掉了。  
　　八点半，俩孩子睡醒了，开始叽里呱啦说话。赵世桓把他俩“嘘”了一通，帮大炳胡乱套上衣服，开始琢磨弄点什么吃的。  
　　他在冰箱里找到了有半袋吐司，还有鸡蛋和牛奶。第一个鸡蛋进了锅，迅速冒着烟变成了褐色。赵世桓把它夹出来，丢进垃圾桶，抽了几张吸油纸盖住。  
　　敲开第二个蛋的时候，严鸾走进来，把锅铲抽走了。他t恤皱皱巴巴，大概刚从床上下来，整个人蔫蔫的，一言不发。  
　　赵世桓自觉让位，看他把锅从火眼上拿开，打开抽油烟机，哑着嗓子问：“大炳吃溏心的吗？”  
　　赵世桓犹豫了一下，“吃吧……”  
　　“你呢？”  
　　“我……都行。”  
　　“那你出去等吧。”  
　　赵世桓站着没动。  
　　严鸾看了他一眼，口气软下来，“帮我把牛奶拿来吧。”  
　　赵世桓往小锅里倒牛奶的时候，严鸾弯腰帮他调火。他们的手臂碰到了一起。


	14. Chapter 14

　　整个上午，天空里都积着深灰色的云层，沉甸甸、湿漉漉的，随时能泼下雨来。地上漫着浊黄的水，顺着道路缓缓地淌。  
　　赵世桓趴在阳台栏杆上，点了一支烟。转了一圈，找到角落里一只挺漂亮的玻璃瓶，拿来当烟灰缸。  
　　严鸾在屋里看见了，把兔笼拖回了屋里，然后翻箱倒柜，翻出来个水晶烟灰缸。  
　　赵世桓把烟灰缸接过来，试探着问：“你也抽烟啊。”  
　　严鸾把胳膊支到栏杆上，看向远处层层叠叠的楼顶：“我不抽。”  
　　赵世桓把烟摁死了，跟他并肩望着天际。  
　　刚下过雨，空气还算凉爽，却潮得厉害，黏腻腻把人浸在里面。  
　　严鸾说：“有时间谈谈吗。”  
　　赵世桓说：“你要再补会儿觉吗，睡好了咱们再谈？”  
　　严鸾转头看了他一眼，“我是想跟你聊聊大炳。”  
　　赵世桓松了口气，“噢，你说。”  
　　“我想起你之前说的那些，大概能猜测一点大炳的情况。他经常尿床吗？”  
　　赵世桓回忆了一下，“好像是吧……早上有时候听到保姆抱怨他。”  
　　“以后别骂他了。大炳看着傻头傻脑的，其实心里敏感得要命，尿了床，心里难过，还要被骂，越骂越紧张，越紧张越管不住。”  
　　“那怎么办啊，小羽也这样？”  
　　“小羽早就不尿了。大炳这样，是小时候错过了时机，可能跟肛门期没过度好有关系。”  
　　“什么期？”  
　　“肛门期。两三岁的时候，如果没人管他，或者管得太严了，就可能留下后遗症，比如爱尿床，邋遢，任性，贪玩什么的。也不一定是这个时期，从他出生，到现在，如果跟家人接触少，包括哺乳，抚摸，亲吻什么的，都可能影响以后，就像你之前说的，亲情淡薄，自控力差，表达能力差。这些都不是他的错，没人教他怎么好好长大。”  
　　他说到这里，回头看了一下阳台门。门关得好好的，两个孩子都在客厅看电视。  
　　“大炳还好。有的孩子可能更严重些，执拗，残暴，强迫症。这才只是肛门期的影响。”他转过来，背靠着栏杆，扭头看赵世桓。“再小一点儿，比如口唇期的时候，如果没有家人的爱抚，拥抱，饿的时候吃不到奶，可能成年后，还是会沉迷于口唇上的满足，比如无节制的饮食和接吻，烟瘾，酗酒……”  
　　赵世桓噗嗤笑出来，下意识地看向他的嘴唇，“挺对的。所以呢？”  
　　严鸾把眼睛转开，像讲故事似的，说得很慢，“所以，每个小孩子，来到这个世界上，一点儿一点儿地长大。跟拼积木一样，一块块往上拼，哪一块缺了，就永远空着了。心底就有一个小人儿，永远留在了这个年纪，再也不会长大了。这个小人儿平时藏得很好，但是，一旦发现那块缺掉的积木，即使是类似的替代品，还是会忍不住地想得到它，去弥补心里那个缺口。很多时候，自己都意识不到，于是归因于巧合、缘分，甚至一见钟情之类的理由。”  
　　赵世桓沉默了几秒，笑着问，“你这都是打哪儿学来的啊？”  
　　严鸾也笑了一下，“小羽刚出生的时候，买了些书，恶补过一阵子。”  
　　“你不好好补觉，就琢磨了这些事儿啊。”  
　　“没有，还想了别的，”严鸾停了停，声音低下来，“之前想，要是我再年轻个十岁，没结过婚，没有孩子，不管最后结果怎么样，总有冒险的勇气。不会像现在这样，快要三十而立，什么都没立住，反而变成一个自私、胆怯、连说‘不’都拖泥带水的人。”  
　　淅淅沥沥的，身后的天空又开始下雨。赵世桓沉默了一会儿，“那你只比我大一岁。我怎么觉得自己还挺年轻的。”  
　　严鸾朝他笑笑，“我很清楚目前的生活状态。维持这个小家的正常运转，就已经尽力了，再有别的，时间、精力、经济都不允许，我没有多余的资本去冒险投资感情——或者去结交床伴，”他拿出轻松玩笑的口气，“你呢，你是资本家啊赵总，永远十五岁。”  
　　赵世桓离开栏杆，站他面前去，小声说：“这哪是谈恋爱，你这是谈生意呢，严老师。不用你出本钱，我这个项目你可以长期考察。”  
　　他越走越近，严鸾不得不靠回栏杆上，抬头与他对视，“世桓，我不想浪费你的时间，这些天已经浪费得够多了，我很抱歉。等你认识久了就知道了，我这个人没什么意思，而且没办法回报你什么……不管你需要什么。”  
　　赵世桓嘴角带笑，在极近的距离里逼视他，“你说了这么多，是想说服我，还是说服你自己？”  
　　严鸾愣了一下，下意识低头，“不是……”  
　　“这么多天了，你为什么一直没说‘不’？为什么觉得‘自私’，为什么‘抱歉’？因为你觉得享受，对不对？我一直靠近你，让你感觉很好是吗，严老师？”  
　　严鸾脸上一阵红一阵白。赵世桓离得很近，近到能看到他一瞬间放大的瞳孔，和慢慢红透的耳廓。有那么一会儿，赵世桓想伸手摸摸他，到底还是退开了一步。  
　　“对自己好点吧严老师。享受又不是什么罪。我也没图你开小灶，你就别歧视我行吗。  
　　严鸾皱眉，“我怎么歧视你了……”  
　　赵世桓夸张地“哎哟”了一声，“你摸着良心讲，你是怎么对小崽子的，又怎么对我的，一看见我就赶来赶去，恨不得赶出门……”  
　　严鸾愧疚得心底一阵发酸，抬头却见赵世桓一脸坏笑。  
　　“你也稍微关爱一下我行不行啊严老师？你就当我十五，我保证听话。”  
　　天色阴沉，严鸾的眼睛里闪着湿润润的暗光。  
　　“行不行嘛。”  
　　严鸾直勾勾看了他好一会儿，紧绷的表情忽然缓和了。他一放松，嘴角就翘起一个不大明显的弧度，连瞳仁里也暖融融的，如薄霜倏忽消散，看得赵世桓也忍不住翘起嘴角。  
　　他压低了声音，一脸落败，却有笑意藏在嗓子眼儿里：“赵世桓，有你这么不要脸的十五岁吗？”  
　　赵世桓忍不住笑出声，伸头过去，“我当年比这不要脸多了！”  
　　严鸾把他的脸推开，笑着别过脸。  
　　赵世桓看着他笑，不说话。  
　　严鸾发觉了，“怎么了。”  
　　赵世桓低声说，“我还有一个问题……”  
　　严鸾犹豫了一下，“你说吧。”  
　　“你有没有发现，刚刚你数了一大通理由，有件事没提。”  
　　严鸾茫然回忆了一下，“什么……”  
　　“性取向。严鸾，你是双性恋吗？”  
　　严鸾一怔，“不是……我没有过……”  
　　“也许因为你潜意识里不认为这是什么问题，至少不抵触，说明——”  
　　“我不歧视——”  
　　“这跟歧不歧视没关系，”赵世桓看着他，“我要做个小实验……你别紧张。”严鸾显然紧张起来了，赵世桓伸手靠近他的时候，他就开始发僵，却忍着没动。  
　　赵世桓慢慢握住他的手，好像捕猎时动作太大会惊走它似的。“这样，你觉得恶心吗？”  
　　严鸾说不出话来。他迅速看向赵世桓背后，再次检查了紧闭的阳台门，转回视线时，脸已经红得快要滴血。  
　　赵世桓慢慢抬起手臂，把那只手牵到面前，“然后……这样呢？”他在发白的指关节上轻轻碰了碰嘴唇。  
　　然后眼看着那条胳膊上起了一片寒栗。  
　　严鸾板着脸说：“你放手。”  
　　赵世桓赶紧放开他，举手投降，“好的好的！”  
　　严鸾一秒没停留，绕开他走了。  
　　赵世桓跟到客厅，听见吵翻天的熊出没背景音里，小羽叫道：“爸爸！你的脸好红哦~”


	15. Chapter 15

　　赵世桓跟到卧室门口，门砰一声关住了。他小心翼翼敲了一下，里面传来闷闷的声音：“有事吗……我要补觉。”  
　　“没事没事……”赵世桓退回沙发上，看俩孩子满地爬着找积木零件。  
　　半晌，手机响了一下，赵世桓点开短信，只有一行字：  
　　“我没觉得恶心。”  
　　赵世桓把旁边的玩具熊抓过来，在熊脑袋上狠狠亲了一口。  
　　大炳戳了戳小羽，“诶小羽你看，他笑得好变态哦。”  
　　赵世桓没理他，本着科学的态度啪啪啪回短信：  
　　“那你能想象和我做爱吗。”  
　　严鸾差点摔了手机。  
　　傍晚时，水退了。严鸾送叔侄俩出门，他蹲下来抱了抱赵炳，柔声说：“大炳，回头见。”大炳破天荒地挥了挥手，小声说：“小羽爸爸再见……小羽再见……”站起来时，赵世桓已经张开胳膊跃跃欲试，严鸾板着脸把他转了180°，将怀抱对准大炳。  
　　叔侄俩对望了两秒，大炳尖叫一声，一口气跑下了楼。  
　　赵世桓摊了摊手，转身下楼，忽然又被叫住了。  
　　严鸾拿了个盒子出来，远远抛给他。赵世桓打开一条缝，见里面是双鞋，他眨眨眼，喜滋滋抛了个飞吻。严鸾捂着小羽的眼睛默默回了屋。  
　　第二天傍晚，赵世桓在门口站定，咚咚咚敲了三下。小羽问：“是谁呀~”赵世桓说：“小仙女快开门，你的快递到了！”小羽踮着脚拉开了门，门口竖着个大纸箱，赵世桓推着它，哼哧哼哧挪进屋。  
　　严鸾皱着眉头走出来，手上湿漉漉的，“什么啊。”  
　　赵世桓把纸箱拆了，揭开泡膜，露出一把奇形怪状的白色工作椅。赵世桓朝他招手，“过来试试。”一面推着它进了书房，把旧椅子挤开。  
　　严鸾跟过去，被他拉着坐下，不由就想后仰。赵世桓调整了一下椅面高度和椅背角度，拍了拍腰靠，“这个不用调，自动牵引的。”严鸾动了动，后腰和颈部的靠垫自动贴合过来，给了一个不轻不重的支撑。赵世桓扶住他的肩膀，慢慢把椅背放平，“这个能一直调到……这样。”严鸾几乎躺平在他面前了，只好挣扎着站起来。赵世桓笑着把他拉起来，“坐着还行吗？……怎么了，你心情不好？”  
　　严鸾摇摇头：“没有。这椅子坐起来真挺舒服的，就是长得跟牙医诊所专用似的，躺下怪吓人的。”赵世桓被他逗笑了，“你多躺躺就习惯了。”  
　　严鸾重新坐上去，胳膊搭上两侧的扶手，仰头对他微笑，“多少钱啊？”  
　　赵世桓就不笑了，靠上去转椅背，把严鸾推得轻轻摇晃，“干嘛，一个椅子你都要跟我算钱啊？”  
　　严鸾往前拽了拽椅子，摆脱了他的魔掌，“你不说我就自己搜了。”  
　　赵世桓整个人压在他椅背上，“别费事了，搜不到的，还没投放市场呢，你就当帮我做产品测评了行不行？”  
　　严鸾转头看他，“……资本家。”  
　　赵世桓举手投降，“行行行，二百行不行，成本价。”  
　　严鸾已经搜到了类似款，滚着鼠标往下翻，整页奇形怪状的人体工程学电脑椅，价格都是四位数。“啧……黑心资本家。”  
　　赵世桓把他转过来，一脸悔恨，“严老师，给奸商一个改过自新的机会吧。”  
　　严鸾目光柔缓，“别总让我欠着你，好不好。”  
　　赵世桓叹气，“行……你就不能让着我点吗。”  
　　严鸾站起来，“赵总你卡号多少，或者别的支付方式？”  
　　赵世桓掏了掏口袋，摸出手机，“转给我微信吧……”话一出口他就后悔了，只好手忙脚乱发短信。收件人助理洪白。  
　　“快快快，现在登我微信，把朋友圈带颜色的全删了。”  
　　对方很快回信，“好的赵总！带颜色的是指……？”  
　　“带沟的！！”  
　　严鸾已经拿了手机过来，“你微信是？”  
　　赵世桓抬头笑了一下，“就是我手机号，名字是我真名……”他迅速点开相册，满眼问题图片在迅速减少。  
　　严鸾低头研究：“我平时不太用这个……稍等。”  
　　赵世桓查看了一下删除成果，又发了一条：  
　　“你他妈把门头沟删了干嘛？”  
　　助理小洪：“？？？耐克删不？”  
　　赵世桓：“……”  
　　严鸾的好友申请发过来了，赵世桓点开，昵称tornevej，头像是张歪七扭八的蜡笔人像画，大概是小羽的手笔。  
　　严鸾转了三千块钱过来，赵世桓说太多了我才不收。“你不收我明天还要去取现金。”严鸾准备退出微信了，忽然被赵世桓相册里的一张预览图吸引了注意力。一个不规则形状的物体。他顺手点开，发现那是一个被开裆皮裤勒着的屁股。  
　　严鸾看了一眼赵世桓，赵世桓心虚地看了他一眼，低头猛删。他滑动了一下，发现那个屁股来自一名男性钢管舞艺术家。下一张是几名穿比基尼女性的背影，一溜儿趴在船舷上。  
　　赵世桓主动发声，“那都是……好久以前拍的。”  
　　严鸾看了一下日期，上个月月底。他放下手机，“你把钱接收一下，我这边还有事。”  
　　赵世桓讪讪“哦”了一声，乖乖点了转账。  
　　严鸾起身离开。赵世桓跟着他进了卧室，发现颜相雨也在。  
　　相雨坐在床边，见他进来，低声打了招呼。小羽爬在他腿上，正抱着他的脸，鼓起腮帮子，对着额头猛吹气。  
　　严鸾把小羽抱下来，在对面的椅子上坐下，“我看看。”他掀开相雨潮湿的头发，露出额头上一块红肿，叹了口气，拿起冰袋敷上。小羽挽着他的胳膊，“相雨哥哥，痛不痛呀~”  
　　“不痛。”相雨摸了一下她的头顶，低下头，乖乖冷敷。  
　　赵世桓问，“相雨头怎么回事啊。”  
　　相雨没吭声。严鸾举着冰袋，目不转睛，“不小心摔了一下。大炳昨天睡觉怎么样？”  
　　“挺好的，没尿……我跟他说一周不尿有奖励。”  
　　严鸾笑了一下，“对，你多鼓励鼓励他。真不好意思，今天没招待好你。”  
　　赵世桓赶忙起身，“没事没事，你忙你的。我回头再带大炳过来。”  
　　严鸾站起来，“我送送你。”  
　　两人走到门口。赵世桓握住了门把手，却没拧开，“严鸾，你如果有问题可以问我，不要闷在心里。”  
　　严鸾犹豫了一下，还是开了口，“你最长的一段伴侣关系维持了多久。”  
　　赵世桓的汗立刻就下来了。  
　　严鸾笑了一下，“没关系，是我问得冒昧了。”他错身过来，把门拧开了。  
　　赵世桓退到了楼道里，他衡量了一下，决定诚实，“……三个月。”  
　　严鸾背光站着，看不清表情，他点点头，“楼道灯坏了，下楼小心点。”


	16. Chapter 16

　　严鸾放下平板，已经是十一点半，隔壁书房的灯还亮着。他下了床，找了瓶红花油出来，去敲书房的门，“阿雨，睡了吗？”  
　　颜相雨迅速开了门，“严哥。”  
　　严鸾举了举那个小瓶子，“我来给你上点儿药。”  
　　床上散落着草稿纸，铺开几张卷子，画满看椭圆双曲线抛物线。这孩子有个怪可怕的爱好，爱拿算题调节心情。  
　　相雨匆匆收拾了纸张，手搭在膝盖上，在床边坐好。  
　　严鸾把他的头扳过来，对着灯光观察，见淤肿已经由红转青，便在手心倒了点红通通的药油，帮他把淤血揉开，“这样疼吗。”  
　　相雨闷闷地说：“不疼。”  
　　严鸾一手扶着他后脑勺，一手用掌根慢慢画圈，“不疼才怪。觉得受不了就说一声。”  
　　深夜里万籁俱寂，能听见外面挂钟在嗒嗒地走。严鸾的手掌很软，把额头揉得又痛又痒。颜相雨忍了又忍，终于开了口，“严哥。”  
　　严鸾停了手，“嗯？”  
　　“别弄了，我没事儿……”  
　　严鸾放开他，“相雨，我知道，你不是那种随便跟人打架的孩子。在外面吃了亏，受了委屈，不要自己憋着。你不想说，肯定有你自己的考虑，但是，千万别是因为怕给我添麻烦，你如果这么想，我会觉得伤心，”他没看相雨，把红花油的瓶盖慢慢拧好，“如果是因为别的，不说就不说，照顾好自己，你是大孩子了。”  
　　颜相雨觉得额头快要烧起来，肿包一跳一跳地疼。“严哥，”他终于弯下腰来，撑着膝盖，看着脚下的地板，“我不是故意瞒你……我不知道怎么说。”  
　　严鸾等着他继续。  
　　相雨觉得声带在颤抖，再开口时，嗓音都有点变了调，“因为孙树东摸我。”  
　　他不敢去看严鸾的表情。天花板上灯太亮了，冷白的光从头顶倾泻下来，让人无所遁形，好像带着沉重的力量，压得他抬不起头来。折磨人的沉默持续了几秒，严鸾轻声问：“什么时候的事。”  
　　相雨十指相扣，无意识地攥紧、彼此挤压，“下午三点多。我回宿舍休息，洗脸的时候，他站在我后面。”他再次停了口，一张脸涨得通红。  
　　严鸾看向他的额头，鸡蛋大的青紫肿凸，沉甸甸压在眉上，“他跟你动手了？”  
　　相雨揉搓着自己的手指，“在墙上撞的。我拧了他胳膊，把他惹急了。”  
　　严鸾觉得胃里一阵难受，他甚至听到了自己的心跳，缓慢而沉重地撞击着胸腔，“然后呢？”  
　　“然后我直接走了。孙树东说要开除我。”  
　　严鸾霍地站起来，转身走去窗边。玻璃上映出他模糊的影子，夜色在另一面。他抱着手臂，指关节抵在嘴唇上，一言不发。愤怒像荒草一样从心底长出来，火烧火燎的，在肺管里蔓延，又随着呼吸充满了空气。  
　　相雨抬头看他，想叫他别生气，却不知道能说什么。  
　　严鸾用手指嗒嗒地敲打窗台，好像自言自语，“不能再在鸿升干了，直接辞职。”  
　　相雨愣了一下，“我东西还在宿舍里，明天得回去——”  
　　“不许回去！”严鸾扭过头，脸色难看极了。  
　　他走回来，重新坐回椅子上。相雨不知所措地看着他。严鸾口气软下来：“不要再去了。明天我去帮你收拾东西，可以吗。”  
　　相雨不敢反驳，只好点头。  
　　严鸾把手重重按在他肩膀上，捏了捏。“今天就到此为止，好好休息。明天不用早起，多睡一会儿。”  
　　颜相雨吞咽了一下，，只好点点头，“严哥，晚安。”  
　　“晚安。”严鸾揉了一把他的头发，离开了房间。  
　　上午十点多，忙完了早餐高峰，孙树东回了宿舍。插了一下钥匙，忽然听到里面呼呼响的空调运转声。他嘿了一声，一面拧门一面叫，“小颜？”  
　　屋里没有颜相雨。床边坐了个陌生男人，闻声站起来，“孙师傅，你好。”  
　　孙树东愣了一下，脱口问：“你干嘛的？”这人穿了件白衬衫，斯斯文文的，看着倒不像坏人。  
　　严鸾就又坐回去了，慢条斯理把书收拢在一起，也不抬头看他，“我是相雨的亲戚。”  
　　孙树东踱进来，抱臂倚到桌子上。他手腕上贴了几块膏药，包得严严实实，“你来收东西啊？小颜不干了？”  
　　严鸾笑了一下，“孩子能不能继续干，还不是您一句话。”  
　　孙树东看他脸蛋漂亮，话就多了，“那是！小年轻儿，岁数不大，脾气不小！……你是他家什么亲戚啊？”  
　　严鸾说：“我是他表叔。”  
　　孙树东摸了根儿烟出来，咬在嘴里：“哦！那你年纪不大吧，先前没来过吧？”  
　　“头一回来。多少年没来往了，这孩子，不打招呼就跑我家里去了。”  
　　孙树东了然：“我说呢，就见过他舅。听他舅提过，小颜爹妈都没了吧，唉！小孩儿不容易，我一直都照顾着！”  
　　严鸾把衣物一件件叠起来，放进地上的旅行袋里，“是，还是靠孙师傅。十七八的小伙子了，不靠自己，难道指望靠我们养他？出来讨生活，师傅给口饭吃，要知恩图报，事儿不大，哪能钻牛角尖呢。”  
　　孙树东一愣，心里咯噔一声，小兔崽子跟他说了！他提着气儿看严鸾，见对方没有生气的意思，一时吃不准是什么情况。  
　　严鸾又说：“师傅喜欢，多好的机会，有人照顾，还能多学活儿。小孩子不懂事儿，您别跟他计较。以后还是得靠您照顾，我们呢，就是尽个亲戚的情面。”  
　　孙树东一颗心落了地，哈哈笑了两声，“相互理解！相互理解！哎，小颜这孩子，聪明！长得好！我不疼他疼谁啊！”他手里攥着个打火机，捏出一手汗来，这会儿才想起来烟还没点。  
　　严鸾走过来，似笑非笑，把他手里的打火机抽去了，“我来吧。”嚓地一声，牙白的手指擦亮了一蔟鲜红的火苗。  
　　孙树东有点飘飘然，伸着头去他手里点烟。烟雾扎进肺里，又从嘴里吐出来，一片乌烟瘴气里，听到他说：“我这个做叔叔的，还得多嘴说一句。孩子年纪小，不懂什么，你们玩这个，安全措施还是得要，至少戴个套。”  
　　孙树东听得发懵：“啊？”  
　　严鸾拍拍他肩膀：“别的都无所谓，还是健康第一。”  
　　孙树东一脸困惑：“等会儿！”他抓抓光头，觉得挺委屈，“不是，我他妈没干过啊！”  
　　严鸾笑了一声：“孙师傅，你不用这么着，这又不犯法。”  
　　孙树东拍大腿，“犯不犯法我都没干啊！我他妈就摸了两把！”  
　　严鸾重复了一遍：“就摸了两把？”  
　　“不然呢！快打起来了，费了半天劲，嘴都没亲着！说出来都是笑话！”  
　　严鸾不紧不慢地说：“不能吧。他昨天委屈得不行，颠三倒四跟我说了半天。要是没这事儿，他跑来找我干嘛呢？我们两家又不熟。”  
　　孙树东狠狠抽了两口烟，又骂了一声，“小兄弟，哥哥跟你说实话，瞧见没？一共就他妈摸了两下，第二下就这样了，”他举起贴着膏药的胳膊来，“裤子都没脱，干个XX！”  
　　严鸾转身就走。拎起旅行袋，一言不发，径直出了门。  
　　孙树东朝他叫了一声：“哎，你——”  
　　宿舍门咣当一声关上了。


	17. Chapter 17

　　吴老板正在办公室里搓串儿，油光光的菩提子，拿着小刷子一下下刮得起劲儿。  
　　突然有人敲门。  
　　吴老板心不在焉地喊了声“进来”。门一响，进来个陌生人。吴老板咳嗽了两声，扔下串儿，挣扎着把脚从桌上放下来。  
　　“咳，你是？”  
　　严鸾走到办公桌前，一手撑在桌沿儿上，“吴总，贵店孙厨师长猥亵员工这事儿，您知道吗。”  
　　吴老板拉下脸来，“哎呀，这个事情，上次不是谈过了嘛，你们还想怎么样啊！”  
　　严鸾一愣，没说话。  
　　吴老板烦恼得很，絮絮叨叨：“你们不要一直拿这个事情来找我，我也很忙的啊！要告就去告啊！最多把老孙拘留几天，小周名声也不好听呀！小伙子被揩个油，又少不了一两肉，斤斤计较！”  
　　严鸾叹息道：“我不认识你说的小周。”  
　　吴老板尴尬极了，在转椅上动了又动，端起他的活瓷杯喝水。喝了两口，活泛起来了，就咳嗽了一声，“请坐嘛，这个，怎么称呼啊。”  
　　严鸾说：“我姓严，是你们餐饮部颜相雨的叔叔。孙树东昨天才动的手，然后把他开除了。”  
　　吴老板回想了半天，对这名字好像有点印象，却没见过人，只好还是照老路子来：“颜先生啊，其实我刚刚讲的呢，也是一个道理。闹起来，谁脸上好看呢？老孙你也是知道的，他不要脸皮嘛，小颜不一样啊，讲出去不好啦。”  
　　严鸾说：“吴总，我没打算闹，更不准备讹诈你。今天过来，就三件事，结算工资，让孙厨师道歉，写保证书。”  
　　吴老板听到前半截，挺高兴，最后几个字出来，脸就撂下了。“颜先生，这就过分了哦。这种事说不清道不明的，谁知道呢！厨房那么小，挤挤擦擦也难免的嘛！”  
　　严鸾嗤笑了一声，“原来孙师傅习惯在厨房里猥亵员工？”他站起来，从裤袋里掏出个细长的东西，走近吴老板，“不巧，这回是在宿舍里。”那是一支淡金色的录音笔。  
　　他把录音调到某个时间点，开了外放。  
　　“……犯不犯法我都没干啊！我他妈就摸了两把！”  
　　“就摸了两把？”  
　　“不然呢！快打起来了，费了半天劲，嘴都没亲着！说出来都是笑话……”  
　　……  
　　吴老板猛然站起来。录音停止了。  
　　严鸾坐回沙发上，“孙树东该说的都说了，你也听见了。该干的，能干了吗？”  
　　吴老板横在地中海上的几缕头发都掉了下来，“你这个样子，老孙知道了，孩子以后怎么在厨房做事嘛，除非一辈子打荷做水台！”  
　　严鸾笑：“我家孩子就是出来体验生活的，体验完了，本来也不准备做了。”  
　　吴老板心里咯噔一声，看严鸾穿得体面，的确不像送孩子来打工的人家，“不要讲什么体验生活，小老弟，世上哪有没有不透风的墙哦，事情捅出去！以后怎么办啊？”  
　　“吴总，你操心太多了。孙树东写保证书，自然要保证不泄露。其次，孩子马上去外省念书，以后还要出国深造，回不回来还两说。”  
　　吴老板又端起杯子，喝茶装死。严鸾看他半死不活的样子，只好把最后一剂药掏出来：“吴总，忘了介绍。我本身的职业跟媒体相关，有一些记者朋友。他们最近正好在做打工者遭遇性骚扰的选题。要不，明后天让他们来一趟，希望您和孙师傅配合一下采访。对了，录音笔没关，咱们刚刚聊的，也都录进去了，跟您知会一声。”  
　　吴老板差点把杯子打了，扑到沙发边，从饮水机里掏纸杯，“朋友！不要这样嘛！有话好好讲！”他把杯子塞到严鸾手里，“来！喝茶！今年的龙井哦好喝得要命！”  
　　严鸾接过来，喝了一口，“茶不错。”  
　　“是吧!你喝！”吴老板趴到办公桌上，梆梆梆按电话，“老孙，你现在过来一趟！……过来再说！”  
　　没两分钟，孙树东推门进来，脱口叫：“姐夫，嘛事儿？”吴老板脸色难看，稀毛散乱。孙树东一愣，见严鸾正在沙发上坐着，不知道这是唱哪一出。  
　　吴老板没好气儿：“进来！把门关好！”  
　　孙树东狐疑地左右看看，关了门。  
　　严鸾抬头看向吴老板，吴老板只好开口：“你看看你，做的好事！缺德不缺德哦！就那个、那个小颜，你去给人家道个歉！”他用余光看到严鸾挑了挑眉，“哦！还有！要写保证书！”  
　　严鸾插话进来：“不用你上门，电话道歉就行，要说明白，这件事起因在你，责任也在你，你道德败坏，心理变态，行为可耻，伤害了无辜的人，要说对不起。要保证不泄露隐私，诚心悔改，下不为例，不然派出所见。”  
　　孙树东“操”了一声，“你有病吧！派出所？派出所管得着嘛？”  
　　严鸾站起来，脸上再没有一点儿笑意：“孙树东，你今天之所以还能站在这儿叫唤，还真是赚了大便宜。法律治得了巨贪巨恶，治不了你这种渣滓败类！”  
　　孙树东紫红脸膛上青筋都爆出来，却被镇得一时僵住了手脚。  
　　吴老板跑过来，把他用力往后搡，“你瞪什么眼睛！好好把话讲明白！这件事就算揭过去了！对不对？”孙树东看他态度与从前转了一百八十度，又急又跳，不知道其中有什么关节，心里一虚，也就不敢再横。  
　　严鸾喝了口茶，“要么道歉，要么媒体上见，吴总，您的员工，您看着办。”  
　　吴老板坐回老板椅上，一巴掌拍在桌面上，面红耳赤，七窍生烟：“老孙！你到底干不干！不干滚蛋！”  
　　孙树东不知道今天是撞了什么邪，一阵头昏脑涨。老板发话，只好咬牙切齿开口，“行，行。我打。”他掏出手机，找到了颜相雨的名字。  
　　严鸾咽下一口茶，“打吧。之前说的小周，一样道歉。”他把杯子放下，“拨号吧，我看着你打。”


	18. Chapter 18

　　严鸾拎着大包小包出来，特地绕去水产市场，剁了只王八回去。  
　　相雨接过沉甸甸的旅行袋，把甲鱼送去厨房，回来就直挺挺站在他跟前。  
　　严鸾心情不错，弯腰换拖鞋：“怎么啦？”  
　　相雨又涨红了脸，耳垂红得快要滴血，装作不在意的口气说：“孙树东……跟我道歉了。”  
　　“哦，那不错。”严鸾揽着他后背往书房走。坐进新换的电脑椅里，舒服地伸了伸背，“这种王八蛋的混蛋事，不要搁在心里。”他从旅行袋里掏出两个信封，“这是你这个月的工资……”一厚一薄，都塞到相雨手里，“这边还有几百块，是赔给你的医药费，拿去随便买点东西，高兴一下。”他嘴角弯弯的，按着椅子扶手，小幅度地转了转。看得相雨也忍不住笑了一下，显出两个很小的酒窝。  
　　严鸾站起来，拍拍他的头，转身要走。相雨站在原地，看着他，“严哥，谢谢你。”  
　　严鸾脚步顿了一下，“没事儿。中午想吃点什么？”  
　　红烧甲鱼上了桌，看着挺像那么回事儿。严鸾不会做这个，全是颜相雨在料理。  
　　他尝了一筷子，“不错，好吃。”忽然想起来什么，又起身回了厨房，从柜子下面拖出包装箱，抽了两瓶啤酒出来。他举着酒坐回餐桌上，“来，今天破例庆祝一下！”  
　　相雨笑着接过去，用瓶起子熟练地撬开。啵啵两声，瓶盖落在桌子上，细腻的白色泡沫涌出来。  
　　麦芽香味混合着焦苦味滑入喉咙。那么一瞬间，严鸾不知道怎么的，居然想起了赵世桓。  
　　吃到一半，严鸾说：“相雨，我最近活儿多，有点做不过来了，你给我帮帮忙吧。”颜相雨埋头扒饭，“唔，好。”严鸾把他的碗拿过来，添了一勺饭，“先说好，我是黑心老板压榨童工，只给零花钱哦。”把相雨听笑了，“这段时间你就住在家里，哪儿也别跑了，有空帮我校一下稿。当然，主要精力还是得用在复习上，考完试再说。”  
　　颜相雨把一口米饭慢慢嚼完了，直到淀粉都有了淡淡甜味。他点点头，“嗯。”  
　　快吃完的时候，严鸾说：“阿雨，这件事这个结果，你会不会觉得太妥协了。”相雨想了一下，“其实昨晚我上网查过，法律、新闻什么的。看完，还是不知道能怎么做，也不知道应该是什么结果。”  
　　严鸾看着他。这个孩子刚刚摸到成年的门槛，沉重的生活已经压到他的肩膀上，却没给他足够多的光亮。靠自己摸索，要摔太多跤，甚至留下难以消褪的伤。“相雨，其实我也不知道答案。如果选择诉诸法律，也许会得到更好的结果，但是很难，有许多隐形的附加条件，当你被它拦住了才会发现。有时候，你遇到的困难，比数学题要难得多，应该用的公式，往往解不出应得的结果。当然，别觉得气馁，事在人为。”  
　　相雨点头，“嗯。严哥，我明白。”  
　　“结果虽然到此为止了，关于这件事本身，你如果想聊聊，随时都可以跟我说。”  
　　到了傍晚，严鸾照例去接小羽放学，然后搭赵世桓的顺风车回来。  
　　车子停在楼下，赵世桓不说话，趴在方向盘上眼巴巴看他。严鸾只好说出那句话：“要去家里坐坐吗。”大炳先扯着嗓子了一声“好！”，炮弹似的飞上了楼，小羽追着他跑上去，小书包在背上颠颠簸簸。严鸾跟在后面：“慢一点，不要跑。”一回头，见赵世桓落在了后头。他掀开后备箱，拿出个扁长的礼盒，匆匆跟上来。  
　　严鸾瞥了一眼盒子，“什么啊。”  
　　“你猜？”  
　　严鸾没理他，掏钥匙开门。  
　　俩孩子们光着脚跑了。严鸾把盒子接过来，让赵世桓腾出手来换鞋。那双崭新的布鞋被脱下来，跟他的那双放在一起。赵世桓直起腰来，朝他伸出手，却没把盒子接过来，直接拿掉了盒盖。  
　　里头躺着一束硕大的白玫瑰。香得无处可藏。  
　　严鸾抱着它，一时不知所措。  
　　赵世桓把他堵在玄关里，一点灭绝已久、大概叫害羞的东西萦绕在胸中，叫他产生了一点奇妙的紧张感。那点儿紧张显在脸上，变成了一个略带腼腆的笑：“送给你。”  
　　这点儿奇妙的紧张迅速感染了严鸾，他狼狈地把盒子塞给赵世桓，“拿一下……我去找花瓶。相雨帮忙倒点水。”  
　　赵世桓转身，看到颜相雨站在书房门口，“呃……赵哥。”  
　　赵世桓干笑：“相雨也在啊……”  
　　相雨看了眼他怀里的玫瑰花，什么也没问，打开冰箱里去拿蜂蜜浸的柠檬片。他只穿了背心和短裤，头发乱蓬蓬的，比上回见到时看起来更像个孩子。  
　　小羽飞奔过来，挂到他腰上，“相雨哥哥~你怎么在呀~”颜相雨只是笑，给她的柠檬水里多倒了点蜂蜜，插上根打着卷儿的彩色吸管。小羽就捧着杯子，吸得吱吱响。  
　　严鸾从阳台出来，捧着那只被赵世桓弹过烟灰的长玻璃瓶，“相雨哥哥不走了啊。一会儿帮哥哥把睡衣找出来。”  
　　小羽欢呼了一声，丢下饮料，跑去翻柜子。  
　　赵世桓跟去厨房，看严鸾洗瓶子。“相雨要住在家里啊？”  
　　严鸾头也不抬，“嗯。”  
　　“他睡哪里啊。”  
　　“书房里有床。”  
　　“怎么突然要住家里啊……”  
　　“怎么了？”严鸾关掉水龙头，纳闷地看他。  
　　那我睡哪儿啊。赵世桓酸溜溜地琢磨。  
　　花瓶里装了水，又晶莹透亮起来，在石英石台面上折射出一圈光晕。  
　　赵世桓把玫瑰插进去。米白的花瓣薄到几乎透光，重重叠叠，包成一朵繁复的花心。  
　　严鸾靠在碗柜上，小羽靠在他腿上。空气里飘荡着柔和的香气。  
　　大炳扒着台子吸气，“好香……”  
　　小羽问：“这个花花叫什么名字呀。”  
　　严鸾揽着她：“你学过的啊，是rose。”  
　　小羽“噢~”了一声，“可是长得不一样呀。”她想起了那些深红色的酒杯状花朵。  
　　赵世桓喝了一口柠檬水，活泼的酸甜味挑动着味蕾，“哦，它其实叫耐心。”  
　　严鸾噗哧笑了。  
　　赵世桓走过去，跟他靠在一起，“笑什么，真叫这个。”  
　　严鸾看了一眼相雨，往旁边挪了挪。  
　　大炳伸手去摸，“它怎么这么胖啊……”  
　　赵世桓虎视眈眈看着他。  
　　小羽也趴过去，“像、像那个……”  
　　严鸾想，像维多利亚时代，贵妇们蓬松多褶的纱裙。  
　　小羽终于想起来了，“像中午老师发的大肉包！”  
　　大炳大声反驳：“不对！我知道！”大炳一脸严肃，“像从水里救上来的卷纸……”  
　　严鸾笑得肩膀都在抖。  
　　大炳绘声绘色地开始解释，“前几天我拉粑粑，拉好了，想自己擦屁屁，结果，那个纸会滚哦，就全都掉进去咾，我就把它捞——”赵世桓捂住他的嘴，一路拖出了厨房。  
　　连相雨也笑得东倒西歪。小羽扯扯他：“相雨哥哥你们在笑什么呀……”


	19. Chapter 19

　　周六一早，赵世桓来敲门。  
　　小羽揉着眼睛开了门。她披着头发，穿了件印着星星的吊带小睡裙，明显没睡醒。大炳也同病相怜，哈欠连天地跟进来，被门框绊了一下，咕咚扑倒在地上。  
　　赵世桓把他拽起来，“早呀。”他扫视一圈，厨房和卧室空着，颜相雨正在阳台上专心背书。  
　　浴室里穿来花洒的水声。赵世桓压低嗓子，“你爸爸在里面吗？”  
　　小羽点点头，闭着眼睛往回走。大炳摇摇晃晃自动跟上，一起爬回床上睡觉。  
　　赵世桓拎着早餐进了厨房，想找几个盘子装起来，忽然听到严鸾的声音：“赵世桓吗？”他丢下早饭，走到卫生间门边，“是我。”  
　　严鸾的声音模模糊糊，裹在细密的水声里，“能帮我把门口的毛巾拿进来吗？”  
　　门口篮子上搭了块粉红色大毛巾。赵世桓把它拎起来，摩拳擦掌，问得扭捏：“方便进来吗……”  
　　水声停了，严鸾声音轻快：“进来吧。”  
　　赵世桓吸一口气，用手指耙了耙头发。想想，又解了袖扣，把袖子卷到肘上。  
　　拧一下，门没锁。赵世桓推开一条缝，强作镇定，望向淋浴间——  
　　严鸾穿着t恤和短裤，弯腰坐在凳子上。见他进来，微笑道：“麻烦你了。”  
　　“……”  
　　赵世桓心如止水地走过去。见严鸾脚下有个盆子，里头泡着一条怪模怪样的皮草。  
　　他弯腰认了好久，发现是那条兔子。  
　　严鸾把它拎了起来。  
　　赵世桓面无表情看着它，一条黑白相间、面目模糊、酷似洗坏了的毛领子的家伙。  
　　严鸾见他连袖子也挽好了，便把兔子递过来，“帮我抱一下？”  
　　赵世桓拿住它，让它用两条后腿站着。湿乎乎的三瓣嘴迅速抽动，低头去嗅卡着它的手指，然后一口啃了上去。赵世桓叫了一声，没敢松手。  
　　严鸾丢下盆子，赶紧去撸它脑门儿，“Shadrach，乖一点！”他用那块大毛巾盖上来，从头向下揉搓。  
　　赵世桓敢怒不敢言，只好去看严鸾被水打湿的发梢。他起床后大概还没打理头发，刘海软软地垂在眼前。赵世桓下意识伸手，替他从眼前撩开了。  
　　“……谢谢。”严鸾抬头看了他一眼，低头继续擦兔子。  
　　现在，赵世桓手里有了一条毛发纠结的怪兽。严鸾把它放在毛巾上，一手举着电吹风，一手垫在热风与兔子之间，一下下顺毛摸。  
　　折腾了半个多钟头，初步恢复了兔形。严鸾打开门，把它放出去。Shadrach在门口就地趴下，开始聚精会神地舔毛。  
　　两人潮乎乎地从卫生间里出来。严鸾洗了手，一进厨房，就见水槽边放了个塑料袋，印着鸿升的商标。  
　　赵世桓说：“你们还没吃吧？我买了几样——”  
　　严鸾拎起袋子，直接丢进了垃圾桶。  
　　赵世桓立刻闭了嘴。  
　　“不干净，以后别买了。”严鸾拿起围裙，“想吃什么，我给你做。”  
　　这话听得赵世桓浑身酥麻麻的，刚拎起来的小心脏就放下了，趁机凑过去帮他系围裙。  
　　两人的手指缠在一起。严鸾立刻抽回了手，却没回头，“谢谢。”  
　　赵世桓系好了，也不走，贴在背后蠢蠢欲动。  
　　严鸾不敢动，“你不吃饭了？”  
　　“我不饿……”话音没落，肚子突然叽里咕噜叫起来。赵世桓硬着头皮听这一长串叫完，只好暂时撤兵，退避三步。  
　　严鸾听笑了，斜睨着他：“昨晚没吃饱？”笑意从唇边蔓延到眼角，先前那股薄薄的冷色就消散了。  
　　“嗯。”赵世桓很看不得他这样子。好像他的唇角与自己的心脏之间，牵着根看不见的丝线，一笑一动，牵得心口发痒。  
　　严鸾把他从冰箱门上拨开，“吃什么？”  
　　“都行，我不挑嘴……”  
　　严鸾找了一圈，端出盆冷饭，“昨天剩下的，能吃吗？”  
　　赵世桓捂着胸口，装腔作势，“天地良心，头一次有人请我吃剩饭。”  
　　严鸾挑眉：“那就吃方便面，现泡的，要吗？”  
　　赵世桓叹气：“不行，我就爱吃剩饭。”  
　　严鸾懒得再理他。他拉开冷冻室，里头整齐地码着几只塑料小碗。他拿了一只出来，揭开保鲜膜，里面是冻成一块的酱汁。  
　　赵世桓就愉快地靠在水槽边，看他给一只小蒸锅哗啦啦注水。  
　　严鸾把冷饭挖进碗里，像从塑料壳里挤出一颗布丁似的，把小碗里的冻菜扣到米饭上。小蒸锅咕嘟嘟沸了，肉香从缝隙里漫出来。  
　　他又打了一碗蛋羹，加了牛奶，也送进锅里。盖子一掀，赵世桓伸头去看。那颗硬邦邦的冰块化成了汤汁，渗进饭里，露出埋藏其中的五花肉，颤巍巍堆在米饭上。  
　　严鸾擦了擦手，“你不热？”  
　　“不热不热。”  
　　“出去等会儿吧，十分钟就好。”  
　　赵世桓粘在原地不动弹，“没事儿，挺暖和的。”  
　　严鸾笑笑，丢开围裙，“行，那你暖和着。”说完推门走了。  
　　赵世桓孤孤单单呆了几秒，终于被热浪撵出了厨房，径直绕去了阳台。  
　　颜相雨正趴在栏杆上背书，见他进来，就停下了。  
　　赵世桓也倚到栏杆上，笑得很和蔼，“不去上班了？”  
　　“嗯。”相雨不愿意跟他多说什么，低头默默翻书。听见赵世桓说：“你严哥操心的事儿太多了。以后有什么事儿，跟我说也行，自家人，别客气。”  
　　相雨听出他在敲打自己，只好点头，“谢谢赵哥。”  
　　赵世桓从兜里摸烟，“怎么回事啊，是不是有人挤兑你？看把你严哥气得。”  
　　相雨沉默了几秒，“没有。已经解决了。”  
　　赵世桓点烟，“哦，那就好。下次再有事儿，跟我说啊。”  
　　相雨答应了。  
　　赵世桓在阳台抽了半根烟，又绕回客厅里。严鸾正在卧室里打电话。  
　　自从相雨住进了书房，他就把工作搬去了卧室，在床边的小桌上忙乎。房门半掩着，严鸾靠在床头上，放松地交叠着腿。他戴了耳机，一面听电话，一面在便签纸上记。床头柜上放着那瓶玫瑰，已经白胖地开满了，落下不少花瓣。严鸾听得专注，随手捏了片儿花瓣，闻了闻，大约觉得香软可爱，就抵在唇上不动了。窗帘大约没拉满，有晨光照进来，洒了半边床。  
　　赵世桓坐在沙发上，听他把这通电话打完了，又沙沙地翻书，贴便签，记笔记，睫毛垂着，镶了圈淡金色的晖光。赵世桓支着下巴，远远看着，忽然想撑在床头，去吻他残留着玫瑰气味的嘴唇，在耳畔厮磨过，说声“早安”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　*洗兔有风险，模仿需谨慎。少洗慎洗，幼兔勿洗。


	20. Chapter 20

　　严鸾合上本子，发现赵世桓正看着这边，“怎么了？”  
　　赵世桓回了神，敲敲手表。  
　　严鸾啊了一声，迅速跑去厨房关了火。  
　　米饭端上来，严鸾把盖着肉的那碗推给他，“跟相雨聊什么呢？”  
　　“哦，聊聊学习……你别都给我，分一分。”  
　　严鸾往碗里盖蛋羹，“早上我吃不下。”他挡了一下，没能拦住赵世桓的筷子。一块浓油赤酱的肉跌在米饭上，颤了两下。  
　　严鸾慢慢嚼着那块肉，挖了两勺蛋羹扣给他。  
　　赵世桓又匀去一块儿，埋头扒蛋羹，“就咱俩吃？”  
　　严鸾看了一眼墙上的钟，“相雨要背到八点半。等小羽他们醒了，我再煮点粥。”他用手机开了广播，调低了音量，放在桌边，“介意吗？”  
　　赵世桓拿过来看，见他开的是DR-丹麦广播电台。  
　　清晨的阳光带了点姜黄的色调，明晃晃洒了满屋，北欧的女声在空气里沙沙地响，不时伴着碗筷叮当碰撞。  
　　赵世桓狼吞虎咽地吃起来，才觉得饿了。他晚上很少正经吃饭，到了早上，胃也醒得晚，没有咖啡因刺激一下，往往要到中午才开始动弹。  
　　严鸾洗碗的时候，赵世桓吃饱喝足，开始犯困。异国的广播变成了飘渺的白噪声，催得眼皮沉重。严鸾看他一副蔫头耷脑的样子，关了广播，“别在沙发上睡着了，很累。”  
　　赵世桓坐起来，揉了揉脸。  
　　严鸾拍拍他肩膀，“别硬挺着，去床上睡吧。”  
　　赵世桓立刻进了卧室，从善如流倒在床上。  
　　严鸾拉上了窗帘，屋里暗下来。他开始收拾床头小桌上的笔记本和纸张。  
　　赵世桓赶紧拦住他，“别搬了，你忙你的。”“我在这里打字影响你休息。”“我就躺躺。”严鸾想了想，重新掀开电脑，打开了文档。  
　　赵世桓把胳膊肘支在枕头上，看他专注地打字，深色的瞳孔里映着屏幕的冷光。那点朦胧的困意让他身心放松，看得含情脉脉。  
　　严鸾被他看得浑身冒汗，“你怎么不休息？”  
　　“睡不着。”  
　　“先闭上眼睛。”  
　　赵世桓躺平，闭了眼，却不闭嘴，“严老师，你早上几点起？”  
　　严鸾盯着屏幕，心不在焉，“五点半。”  
　　赵世桓叹了口气。他未雨绸缪地琢磨，两人这作息差距，以后得怎么协调？  
　　严鸾以为他是犯愁早起，劝道：“以后周末不用来那么早，平时阿姨也可以送大炳上学吧？”  
　　赵世桓捂着脸，“我早起又不是为了送孩子……”  
　　严鸾不吭声了。赵世桓是个显而易见的作息紊乱、昼夜颠倒的人，早上见到，常常一脸疲惫，眼下发青。这不是他的作息规律，只是为了换取报偿做出的暂时牺牲。正想着，赵世桓接了后半句，“是为了身体健康啊……”  
　　严鸾噗哧笑出来。  
　　赵世桓懒洋洋地笑，“真的，我觉得现在精神好多了……”他扭头看着严鸾，安静了一会儿，又开了口，“严老师，你喜欢我吗。”  
　　严鸾看着他，觉出心脏正噗噗噗跳得轻促，脸上倒还能笑出来，“赵总，我又怎么着你了。”  
　　赵世桓忽然坐起来，扑到了他肩膀上，“你给我肉吃啊……”  
　　严鸾吓了一跳，却不敢动，怕一回头就碰到他的嘴唇。赵世桓抽了骨头似的压着他，在耳边呼着热气。  
　　“你不舍得我睡沙发……”  
　　“哦，”严鸾凉凉地说，“那你去睡沙发吧。”  
　　赵世桓吃吃地笑。严鸾用力把他扯下来，重新推倒在床上。  
　　赵世桓躺回枕头上，半阖着眼，仍旧看他。  
　　“不要闹了，乖乖睡。”严鸾伸手来盖他的眼睛，被赵世桓抓住了。  
　　嘴唇印在掌心，一点柔软微凉。严鸾蜷起手指，没有抽开。  
　　赵世桓闭上眼。松手的时候，舒缓的睡意涌上来，他就真的跌入了梦乡。  
　　一觉醒来，已经十点半。他是给音乐吵醒的。循着声音摸去小羽房间，就见所有人都坐在地毯上，兔子趴在中间。相雨脑袋上戴着一对硬纸板做的尖耳朵，用蜡笔涂成了橘红色。大炳带着一圈绿纸壳，像颗菠萝似的。  
　　赵世桓走进去，挤着严鸾坐下。  
　　严鸾看了他一眼，小声说：“来得正好，快去救救相雨。”  
　　赵世桓一头雾水，“你们这是在干嘛？”  
　　严鸾丢给他一本画册，“他们班下周要演音乐剧，要在家里排练……”  
　　书名叫《小姜饼人》，每幅图配一小段英文歌词。翻开的那页里，小姜饼人正要过河，遇到了一只狐狸。  
　　严鸾跟小羽打商量，“让相雨哥哥去复习好不好。”  
　　“好叭~”小羽恋恋不舍地摘了颜相雨头上的耳朵发箍，爬上来，不由分说套在赵世桓头上。颜相雨一秒没停留，连滚带爬跑了。  
　　赵世桓摸了摸耳朵，“为什么我是狐狸。”  
　　严鸾遗憾地说，“因为他俩是姜饼人和一棵大树。”  
　　“你演什么？”  
　　严鸾举举手里的平板，“我负责音乐。”他拍拍手，“小朋友们，加快速度，爸爸一会儿还要工作。”  
　　严鸾点了播放，视频里，扮狐狸的萝莉唱：“♪You look good to eat（你看起来好好吃）~”  
　　赵世桓无动于衷。  
　　严鸾点了暂停。小羽果然站起来，摸着狐狸耳朵谆谆教导：“桓桓，你怎么不唱呀~你不要害羞呀~”  
　　赵世桓面无表情“哦”了一声，“好啊，小羽老师。”  
　　小羽点头，“唱叭~”  
　　严鸾明显在憋笑。赵世桓看向他，忽然凑近到眼前。严鸾扭头避开，被他伏到了耳朵上，压低了喉咙，把那句唱了一遍。他嗓音低沉微哑，还跑了调，严鸾笑不出，只觉得脊背发麻。  
　　赵世桓坏笑着被他推开了脸。严鸾重新坐直了，那缕湿热的气息好像还粘在耳畔，让他脸上冒火。  
　　小羽过来摇他的膝盖，“爸爸爸爸继续啊~”  
　　严鸾只好继续播放。  
　　小姜饼人要过河，河水深又阔。狐狸说，我可以背你呀。小姜饼人脆生生地唱，我跑得可快了，你抓不到我！  
　　狐狸唱：“♪你在说什么？太远听不清~”于是小姜饼人靠近了一点。  
　　“♪你再靠近点，还是听不清~”  
　　“♪你再靠近点，还是听不清~”  
　　唱到第三遍的时候，小姜饼人靠得太近了，终于被狐狸吃掉了。  
　　赵世桓合上画册，笑得滚倒在地毯上。


	21. Chapter 21

　　吃晚饭的时候，严鸾忽然问：“大炳会游泳吗？”  
　　大炳猛烈点头：“我会学鸭子那样游！”  
　　赵世桓问：“怎么问这个？”  
　　严鸾解释，天热了，明天想带小羽去游泳，不知道大炳要不要一起去。  
　　大炳戳戳她，“你们去哪里游呀！”  
　　小羽说：“去游泳池呀！”  
　　大炳用筷子去捅赵世桓：“他家有游泳池哇！”  
　　小羽看着他，小声问：“桓桓~你家游泳池人多吗？”  
　　赵世桓楞了一下。  
　　严鸾也愣了，立刻揽住她，“体育馆有很多小朋友，水池也很大，可以一起玩啊？”  
　　小羽眼巴巴看着他，不吭声。  
　　赵世桓反应过来，“就去我那儿吧，池子闲着也是闲着，小羽游够用了。”  
　　严鸾还在犹豫：“小孩子很打扰的……”  
　　“这有什么打扰的。大炳不说我都忘了，不能每次都来糟蹋你家，正好也去我那边闹一下。”赵世桓又补充了一句，“家里没人，我一个人住。”  
　　严鸾点了头，“那明天麻烦你了。”  
　　赵世桓看了一眼钟，已经七点半了，背后就有点冒汗，“没什么麻烦的，明天我来接你们。”  
　　八点整，赵世桓把大炳丢在严鸾家，踩着油门往回飙。进了大门，直奔后院，射灯一亮，照着满池绿毛荡漾。生态好极了。  
　　赵世桓坐在泳池边，头痛欲裂，“阿姨，过滤一直没开？”他本来就三天两头不沾家，除了睡觉，在家不剩几个钟头，少说有小半年没正经看一眼自家池子了。  
　　胖阿姨支支吾吾：“开了的吧……我也没有看嘛。”  
　　“你现在打电话，叫人来清一下吧。”  
　　阿姨应了，过了一会儿又跑回来，“太晚了，都没有人接电话了啊。”  
　　赵世桓摸出根烟来，正要点，水面忽然翻了个花。他以为自己眼花了，“哪来的鱼？？”  
　　阿姨左顾右盼：“哎呀，饼饼在外面湖里抓的嘛，他每天都很勤快喂面包的……”  
　　赵世桓环顾院子，自言自语，“现在种花是不是来不及了。”  
　　阿姨小心翼翼看着他。  
　　赵世桓深深抽了口烟，“行了，你睡去吧。明天不用来了。”  
　　阿姨惊慌：“哎呀老板！”  
　　赵世桓摆摆手，“明天放一天假，后天再过来。”  
　　胖阿姨就睡衣飘飘地走了。  
　　赵世桓把一根烟抽完了，给助理打电话：“小洪，干嘛呢？行，你吃完过来，对，城西这边。再去酒店叫两个保洁，要什么阿姨，要男的。工具带齐，我要刷池子。”  
　　九点钟，严鸾念完最后一行字，合上童话书，蹑手蹑脚下了床。大炳已经睡着，小羽抱住他的脖子，给了个晚安吻。  
　　严鸾弯下腰，一下子摸她的头发，“宝贝，今天有件事，你做得不太好，知道是什么吗。”  
　　小羽缩在毯子里小声哼唧，“可是，桓桓同意了呀……”  
　　“别人不开口的话，不要主动去麻烦人家，我们从前讲过这个了啊。”  
　　小羽想了想，“桓桓也算别人吗……”  
　　严鸾哭笑不得，“为什么不算呢？”  
　　小羽皱起小眉头，“因为你们是好朋友啊……”  
　　严鸾捏捏她的脸颊，“这是不一样的。”  
　　“为什么呀……”  
　　“因为，有时候，大人会不好意思讲实话。”严鸾亲了亲她的额头，“睡觉吧，明天还要去桓桓家。”  
　　等到快十点，洪白带着两个客房小哥来了。走近了，就见赵世桓坐在草坪上，手里拿了把小镊子，乃是打阿姨那借来的眉毛钳，正专心致志地一根根拔杂草，见他们来了，拍拍裤子站起来，“先把鱼捞了吧。“他敲敲池边的塑料盆，“回头抬出去丢湖里。”  
　　真刷起来，才发现三个人根本不够用。三个小伙子，蹲在里头刷得哼哧哼哧、汗流浃背，半天才刷出一小片。赵世桓站在岸上，看得忧心忡忡，脱了衬衫，自己也爬下去，“你们看那个角，那个角还没哎呀！！”  
　　池底又湿又滑，触手尽是黏糊糊的青苔，赵世桓动了一下，疑心自己把腰摔断了。几个人手忙脚乱把他抬起来，扶到台阶上休息。洪白大约怕他摔死了自己要失业，急得满头大汗，“赵总坚持住，赵总要打120吗？”  
　　赵世桓抓住池壁，缓缓站起来，又扭腰感受了一下，“不用，我觉得还行。还有刷子吗给我一个？”  
　　第二天一早，严鸾接到赵世桓的电话：“我在楼下，就不上去了，你带他们下来？”  
　　等严鸾带着俩孩子下来，就见赵世桓在车里直挺挺坐着，脸色发白，黑圈乌黑。  
　　严鸾一时没敢上车，“你没事吧？”  
　　赵世桓有气无力地冲他笑，“早上好。”  
　


	22. Chapter 22

　　严鸾看了他一眼，“你吃早饭了吗？”  
　　赵世桓单手攥着方向盘，迅速灌了一口冰咖啡，“这个算吗。”  
　　严鸾帮他把纸杯接过来，“我们早上吃了煎饺，帮你带了一份。”  
　　赵世桓来了精神，“哎呦，我看看？”  
　　严鸾掏出个塑料饭盒，掀开给他看了一眼。金黄色的煎饺码在里头，带着微焦的酥边。  
　　赵世桓放慢车速，“你拿一个我尝尝？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你喂我一个。”  
　　“没带筷子……”  
　　“用手用手，来嘛。”  
　　严鸾哭笑不得，“你好好开车行吗？”  
　　赵世桓看了他一眼，又看了一眼。看到第三回的时候，严鸾终于投了降，迅速捏起一个饺子塞进他嘴里：“看前面。”  
　　胡萝卜牛肉馅儿的汁水在嘴里爆开，赵世桓满意地咽下去，“啧，好吃，再来一个？”  
　　严鸾自暴自弃地又给他塞了一个。  
　　饭盒清空，车也开进了商场停车场。家里空锅冷灶，食材得现采买。  
　　两人牵着孩子往超市走。路过儿童乐园，两个小孩子就挪不动脚了。旋转木马唱着歌，叮叮当当，彩灯闪烁。大炳咬着手指头看了一会儿，突然脱缰而去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻过小栏杆，一头扎进了海洋球里。赵世桓撸了袖子去捞，被严鸾拦了一下：“算了，让他俩玩一会儿吧。”小羽就也尖叫一声扑了进去。  
　　手表的秒针跑了十圈。赵世桓绕着栏杆打转：“怎么玩起来没完呢。要不我在这里看着，你先去买？”  
　　严鸾看看爬上爬下跑得正疯的俩小家伙，再看看赵世桓，犹豫了一下，“要不我看着吧？”  
　　“行，我去买。”赵世桓踌躇了一下，“买点什么？”  
　　小崽子们爬到了塑料城堡顶端，严鸾盯着他俩，心不在焉：“嗯，什么都行。”  
　　赵世桓只好掏出手机，边搜边走。二十分钟后，他拎着两大包食材回来，见俩孩子还扒在旋转木马上绕圈子。严鸾手里拿着一张粉色的纸，正低头写着什么。两个戴着兔耳朵的姑娘围在旁边，见赵世桓走过来，也递过来一张，嘴甜地请他填一填。  
　　赵世桓低头看了一眼，是一家婚恋网站的调查问卷，“您心仪的女性是什么样子？”赵世桓举举袋子，示意腾不出手来，绕开她们，不声不响地绕到严鸾背后，看他居然还填得挺认真。  
　　您喜欢的女性年龄段是：D.30岁及以上  
　　您喜欢的女性类型是：B.独立干练  
　　赵世桓倒抽一口冷气，看到下面还勾选了“跟高8-10CM”、“大波浪卷”和……“D杯”。  
　　严鸾把最后一项勾上，一转身，就见他直挺挺戳在身后。严鸾吓了一跳，把购物袋接过来，“你怎么不吱声。”  
　　兔子姑娘过来收回了问卷，再次试图让赵世桓也填一份。赵世桓幽幽地看着她：“我是同性恋。”兔子姑娘刷地红了脸跑了。  
　　严鸾犹豫着想解释，忽然被赵世桓搂住了肩膀。  
　　“咱们回家吧？”赵世桓说。  
　　严鸾忙点头，迅速召回俩崽子，打道回府。  
　　赵世桓依旧直着腰坐进车里，一言不发，也不打火。严鸾小心翼翼看着他，突然见他转过脸来，压近到面前。  
　　严鸾刷地红了脸，下意识往后座瞥。赵世桓不依不饶，深琥珀色的眼珠攫住他不放，“你喜欢我这样儿的吗？”  
　　严鸾窘迫地看着他，觉得喉咙发紧，开口时几乎低不可闻，“回去再说这个？”  
　　赵世桓轻轻笑了一声，瞳孔里有一点跳动的光，“说啊。”  
　　严鸾的喉结滚动了一下，还是张不开嘴。  
　　“咚咚！”  
　　赵世桓没好气地转过脸，发现大炳正在努力踢他的椅背，“歪，怎么还不走？”  
　　车子发动起来，赵世桓迅速捏了捏严鸾放在身侧的手。  
　　小羽从车子里爬出来，哇地惊叹了一声。一座白色的二层小楼，嵌在绿茵茵的草坪中央。  
　　大炳扯着她往后院跑，说去看看自己的宠物鱼。  
　　严鸾跟着赵世桓进了门。  
　　厨房是开放式的，深色木质橱柜上没什么油迹，中心是空荡荡的大理石岛台。严鸾把购物袋放了上去。  
　　赵世桓拉开餐桌旁的窗帘。玻璃门外，泳池中光影摇荡。大炳和小羽正趴在岸边，努力往水里看。严鸾走过去，拧开门，“你们小心一点，先不要下水。”  
　　大炳问：“我的鱼咧？”  
　　赵世桓冷酷地回答：“丢掉了。”  
　　大炳愣住了，随即变得眼泪汪汪。小羽默默爬起来，担忧地蹲在一旁看他。  
　　严鸾用胳膊碰了碰赵世桓，低声问，“丢哪儿去了？”  
　　赵世桓眨眨眼，“外面湖里……他从湖里捞来的。”  
　　严鸾就也坐到池边去，小羽爬上来粘在他背上。他拍拍埋头抹泪的大炳的屁股，“起来啦。”  
　　大炳揉着眼睛坐起来。  
　　严鸾去捏他肉呼呼的脸蛋儿：“你叔叔说，小鱼在家里呆久了，想要回家了。”  
　　赵世桓正把食材一一掏出来，噗嗤笑出声。  
　　大炳闷声闷气地说：“我会照顾它们啊……”  
　　严鸾拍拍他的头，“可是小鱼会想家的。做客久了总要回家的啊。”他把小羽扯下来，“你们两个不是要游泳吗？”  
　　大炳终于想起这回事了，“小羽小羽！我们去游泳！”  
　　严鸾领着俩孩子去隔壁房间迅速换了泳衣，自己原封不动地回来了。大炳斜挎着他的小泳圈，为难地说：“小羽，只有一个游泳圈哎。”  
　　小羽已经跃进水里，水花四溅。彩虹色的小泳衣潜在水下，一口气钻到池心，“赵大饼，你下来呀~”  
　　大炳抓紧泳圈，一闭眼也蹦了进去，蹬着腿朝她扑腾。  
　　小羽绕着他踩水，“赵大炳，你不是说会游泳吗！”  
　　大炳奋力蹬腿，“我在游呀！鸭子都是这样游的呀！”  
　　严鸾拉紧了玻璃门，将热浪隔在了外面。从凉丝丝的室内，看向阳光照耀下明亮刺眼的泳池。  
　　赵世桓颇为遗憾：“怎么不换衣服？”  
　　严鸾看了他一眼，“我不下水。”  
　　“下去玩玩嘛。”  
　　“不用了。”  
　　赵世桓叹气，“那边的spa池很舒服的。”  
　　严鸾不为所动，“下次有机会吧。”  
　　食材已经被赵世桓掏出来，林林总总摆了一桌子。严鸾草草浏览了一遍，一阵沉默。“赵总，我有个问题。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你是怎么把这么一堆谁跟谁都搭配不了的食物凑齐的。”  
　　最终，两人决定把它们切碎了做烤串。“反正没什么不能烤的。”赵世桓理直气壮地说。此时他站在岛台边，负责把一切蔬菜切成小段。  
　　严鸾把砧板拿到了餐桌上，一面看顾着外面的泳池，一面处理肉类和鱼虾。  
　　太阳明晃晃倾进水里。小羽像条彩色小鱼似的，在明媚波动的水中穿梭，拍打起细碎的浪花。大炳套着游泳圈，在小小的波浪中扑腾摇荡。  
　　赵世桓顺着他的目光看出去，“平时你们周末怎么过？”  
　　“小羽有兴趣班啊。学游泳，学攀岩，今年还想学轮滑，现在还没开班。都是她自己挑的，天不怕地不怕的。”严鸾说着，自己忍不住笑了一下。  
　　赵世桓放下手里的一颗甘蓝，“那你呢。”  
　　严鸾不明所以，“嗯？”  
　　“你周末怎么过？还有平时，小羽去幼儿园去兴趣班，你呢？”  
　　严鸾愣了一下。他有点为难地对赵世桓笑笑：“我在家工作啊。”  
　　赵世桓对这个答案很不满意，他慢条斯理地把甘蓝剁成了一摊碎块，忽然轻快地说，“以后我陪你啊。”  
　　严鸾觉得胸口里好像忽然吹散了一朵蒲公英似的，轻飘飘的酸痒。他轻轻咳了一下：“最近一直麻烦你，已经很不好意思了。你总有自己的事要忙吧？”  
　　赵世桓笃笃笃切青椒，“是啊。我最近不就忙着追你嘛。”  
　　严鸾被噎得面红耳赤，没话讲了。  
　　赵世桓看得津津有味，又建议说：“改天我们一起吃午饭吧。”他压低了声音，朝他挤挤眼睛，“……刚好小孩子不在，可以做点大人的事情。”  
　　严鸾瞪着他，半天没憋出一个字。过了好一会儿，耳朵上的红色才慢慢褪了。抬头正见赵世桓拿起一条黄瓜，按在砧板上。  
　　“等会儿，”严鸾走过去，把刀从他手里抽出来，“赵总，你知道这个怎么下刀吗？”  
　　“哎，不知道啊……”  
　　严鸾举起刀，啪地一声，把它拍碎了。  
　　赵家的厨房里有台烤箱，嵌入式的，能烤一整只乳猪。两人串了好半天，码好了送进去。赵世桓扶着腰调好了温度时间，忽然听到背后咣铛一声，严鸾推开了门，已经跑到了泳池边。大炳大头朝下，正在水里吐泡泡，两条小胖腿泳圈里伸出来，朝天乱蹬。赵世桓三两步冲到门边，严鸾已经把他捞了上来。  
　　大炳上气不接下气，紧紧箍着严鸾的脖子，一面猛咳一面大哭。小羽游过来，粘到严鸾背上，小声问：“大炳你没事吧……”严鸾惊魂未定地拍着他的背，“没事没事……”  
　　这孩子套着泳圈，撵小羽撵得如火如荼，手脚并用卖力扑腾，游泳圈就从胸口溜到了腰上，又溜到了屁股。霎时头重脚轻，倒栽在水里。好在严鸾发现及时，几乎立刻把他捞了起来，只是很受了一番惊吓，倒是没受什么伤。赵世桓站在岸上，笑得喘不过气来。大炳挂在严鸾脖子上，抽抽噎噎怒视着他。“别笑了。”严鸾抱着大炳往池边蹚，泳池很深，几乎淹到了他下巴，他把大炳举起来，“来帮把手。”  
　　赵世桓弯腰把大炳接过来。他错误地估算了这个小肉墩子的重量——上回拎起来似乎还没这么沉，小崽子又极端不配合地挣扎扭动，他又在昨晚才摔了腰。赵世桓接到一半，已经察觉大事不妙。下一秒，已经跌进泳池里。  
　　在这乱七八糟的档口，他甚至还体会到了一瞬间美妙的失重感。温热波荡的水流挤压过来，随即没顶，明亮的天光被水面折射得一片光晕朦胧。赵世桓踩了一下水，后腰一阵抽痛直通小腿。抽筋了。  
　　自家泳池里的生存危机只持续了极短的时间。一只手钳住了他的手腕，用力将他拉出了水面。赵世桓反握住严鸾的胳膊，在水里稳住身体，连喘带笑。  
　　严鸾皱着眉头，搀扶他站好，“没事吧？”  
　　赵世桓摆手：“没事没事，小意外，这崽子太沉了……”  
　　大炳坐在岸上，用力朝他做了个鬼脸，舌头噗噜噗噜吐得老长。  
　　严鸾试着松开手。赵世桓立刻东倒西歪，扒着他哎呦直叫。两人在水中撞在一起，胸口挤着胸口，胯骨撞上胯骨。  
　　严鸾重新架着他，“你腰怎么了？”  
　　赵世桓嘶嘶抽气，搂紧他的后背，“昨天拧了一下……”  
　　严鸾只好拖着他，慢慢往池边挪，“小心一点，我扶你上去。”  
　　赵世桓一路挨蹭着他，抽着气跌跌撞撞，到了池边反而不动了。  
　　严鸾推了推他肩膀，“上去啊。”  
　　赵世桓忽然悠闲下来了，以一个状似惬意的姿势，趴到了池沿儿上。“嗯……你先上去。”  
　　严鸾怀疑地看着他，抓着扶手爬上去。他从头到脚都在滴水，薄薄的夏装浸透了水，皱巴巴贴在身上。  
　　赵世桓趴在池边，看着他不说话。  
　　严鸾转过身，朝他伸出一只手：“来。”  
　　赵世桓毫无异议地抓住那只手，却不借力，依旧趴在池边石上。  
　　严鸾拽了他一下，“你还好吗？”  
　　赵世桓咬着嘴唇笑：“等一下再上去……”  
　　严鸾皱眉看他，“怎么了？”  
　　赵世桓攥着那只手，把他拉近了，撑起手臂凑向他的耳边，小声说：  
　　“我硬了。”


	23. Chapter 23

　　严鸾花了三秒钟才听明白，耳朵立刻就红了。他抽手站起来，顾左右而言他：“我去看看那个，烤熟了没……”  
　　赵世桓撑身也想起来，又被严鸾按回水里。“你多泡一会儿，”他后退了两步，在安全距离外提出建议，“等消了再出来吧。我们先回去了。”说完自己也笑了，就不再理赵世桓，招呼俩孩子进屋。  
　　赵世桓哀怨地沉下去，吐出一串泡泡，返过身开始在泳池里缓慢巡回。大鲨鱼似的，摇摇摆摆，闷头搅出深深的水波。  
　　游到第十圈，终于可以登陆，水淋淋登堂入室去了。  
　　大炳伙同小羽，正盘坐在烤箱前，也不嫌热，趴在玻璃前，看烤串滋滋叫着往下滴油。赵世桓绕了一圈，在厕所里发现了严鸾。他赤着上身，正用毛巾擦头发。薄薄的后背袒露出来，没什么肌肉的线条，一双蝴蝶骨随着动作时隐时现。  
　　赵世桓悄悄地看了一会儿，伸手去帮忙，把严鸾吓了一跳。赵世桓趁机在他头发上胡乱揉了几把。严鸾偏头躲开，把毛巾抛给他，逗猫似的试图转移注意力：“你擦一擦？”赵世桓果然腾出手去接。严鸾拿起湿衣服转头就走，又被他叫住了，“你去换身衣服吧，湿的不要穿了。”  
　　赵世桓懒洋洋擦着头发，从镜子里看他，动动手指，“上楼左拐第二间，抽屉里有干净衣服。”  
　　等严鸾拧开门，才发现这是间卧室。房间里几乎没有杂物，却不显得整齐，反而有些荒芜的样子。床尾地毯上胡乱扔了几件衣物，表明的确有人住在这儿。严鸾忍住把它们叠好的冲动，转身走进衣帽间。他踯躅了一会儿，拉开第一个抽屉。  
　　赵世桓站在门口估摸着时间，敷衍地敲了两下，直接推门进去。严鸾站在床边，刚把自己套进一件T恤里，匆忙拉平衣摆，“……谢谢，明天还你。”  
　　赵世桓走到旁边，一言不发开始脱衣服。严鸾瞪着他，一时没反应过来。赵世桓快手快脚扒掉上衣：“看我干嘛，我也要换衣服啊严老师。”  
　　严鸾立刻转开眼睛，“你慢慢换，我去下面——”没走开一步，就被赵世桓撂倒在床上。  
　　床面柔软地深陷下去。一瞬间，严鸾甚至有了他们在跌入水中的错觉。赵世桓结结实实地压下来，压得肌肉紧缩、骨骼伸展。皮肤相贴处，迅速染上细密的汗。  
　　赵世桓低头看下来，得意里带了三分小心，像猫咪刚摁住了一只狼狈的鸟，一松开就要扑棱棱飞走了。他伸手理了理严鸾湿凉凉的头发，“你怎么穿衣服这么快。”  
　　严鸾喘着气，脸红得快要滴血。他使劲儿想翻身起来，又被赵世桓按下去，还要装腔作势地抽气：“别动别动，我会那个的。”严鸾吃不准他是不是开玩笑，就真的不敢动了，小心翼翼举手投降。赵世桓直勾勾看了一会儿，忽然把脸埋到他肩膀上，笑得直抽抽。严鸾根本笑不出来，耳朵里全是砰砰响的心声，只好去拍他，“别闹了，起来。”  
　　赵世桓抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地贴近过来。严鸾主动往床垫里陷了一点儿，依然没法改善眼下几乎脸贴着脸的形势。严鸾正被他看得骨头发麻，后背冒汗，赵世桓就又开了口：“宝贝儿，我想亲亲你。”  
　　严鸾被雷劈了似的，彻底不会动了。赵世桓喜滋滋去捧他的脸。严鸾终于反应过来，拔出胳膊去扣他的手腕，一拧身把他掀了下去。突然间上下颠倒，赵世桓哎呦一声，被摔在床上。  
　　严鸾挣出一身热汗，气喘吁吁爬起来，就见赵世桓捂着腰，直挺挺抽气。  
　　严鸾皱眉靠过来，“你不要动了，家里有止痛药吗？”  
　　赵世桓从牙缝里往外挤字：“没事……躺一会儿……”  
　　严鸾重新在床边坐下，“对不起。”  
　　赵世桓正小口吸气，噗嗤笑了，“道什么歉啊。”  
　　严鸾看了他一眼，又把眼睛转开了，“我刚刚有点……”  
　　“不舒服？”  
　　“没有，就是有点慌。脑子一乱，忘了你还伤着。”  
　　赵世桓拍拍身边的床单，“严老师，过来点儿。”严鸾瞥了他一眼，没动弹。赵世桓爬起来不成，又躺下去，“过来嘛，我们聊聊天。”严鸾叹了口气，爬上去，帮他拿了个枕头塞在脑袋底下。  
　　赵世桓含情脉脉望着他，“我们认识多久了？”  
　　“……没多久？”  
　　赵世桓捂住脸，准备好的下一句被噎死在喉咙里：这么久了，可以渐进发展肉体关系了。更有一句绝对不能讲出来的：在你之前，从来没谈过交往超过一周还不开房的恋爱。赵世桓用力揉搓额头，想着怎么把话拐回来，手忽然被人拿开了。  
　　严鸾靠过来，用手指按了按他的额角：“头疼吗？这里？是不是没擦干头发。”  
　　赵世桓认命地看着他，忽然想笑，同时觉得心底发软，“严老师……”他捏住那只手，用手指慢慢摩挲，“刚刚那事儿，先欠着，下次肯定要还。”  
　　严鸾抽回手，无可奈何地看着他，血一阵阵往脸上涌，“下次不要这么突然，我有个心理准备……”  
　　这话余地太大，赵世桓当场改了主意：“要不这样，你亲我一口，也算通关了，这样是不是好接受点？”  
　　严鸾当真考虑了一下，一点点挪过来，翻身撑在赵世桓身上。  
　　赵世桓不吱声了，他没想到换个角度会一击奏效。严鸾试探着、慢慢俯下身的时候，他觉得胸口中的火烧起来了，鲜红，炙热，弥漫着噼里啪啦的烟雾，多巴胺和肾上腺素急剧上升，让他忍不住加重了呼吸。  
　　严鸾用手肘支撑住身体，发现无从下口。  
　　他拍了拍赵世桓的脸蛋，“要不，下次再说吧。”  
　　赵世桓愣了一下，猛地弹起来，又捂着腰倒下去。严鸾失笑，扶着他躺好，“头还疼吗？”  
　　“不疼。”赵世桓干巴巴地说。  
　　“那你躺着休息一下，我先下去，一会儿吃饭了叫你。”  
　　赵世桓捞了他一把，没扯到，眼看着严鸾出去了，关门前还帮他把空调调高了两度。


	24. Chapter 24

　　等赵世桓缓过气来，扶着栏杆下楼，正听到严鸾在打电话。  
　　“对，鱼在冷冻室里……是羊肉呀，分成小包的。”  
　　“水果洗过了，吃的时候再冲一下。”  
　　“真不用我点个外卖吗？还要开火，厨房很热的……”  
　　他用肩膀夹住手机，一面嘱咐，一面用叉子把烤串撸下来，分进两个孩子的盘子里。  
　　赵世桓坐过来，冲他比口型，“相雨啊？”  
　　严鸾点头，做最后的叮嘱：“不要一直做题，下午记得休息，有事打我电话……”  
　　赵世桓把电话从他耳朵上拿下来，“喂？相雨吗？晚上他们不回去了，你看好家……”  
　　严鸾莫名其妙：“晚上要回去的，明天还要上学。”  
　　赵世桓拿起一串肉，咬了一口，“我跟小羽说好，晚上要带她去抓萤火虫。”  
　　严鸾放下叉子：“什么时候的事？”  
　　小羽吃得满脸酱汁，用手背抹了抹嘴：“上次！卢老师的作业呀！观察萤火虫~”  
　　“我们后来不是没有找到吗？”  
　　“嗯！桓桓说他家就有诶！可以带我去抓！”  
　　赵世桓插嘴解释，“湖边是有的，前几天还看到过……”  
　　严鸾点点头，不好再拒绝。赵世桓把那串肉伸过来，“味道还挺好的，你尝尝？”  
　　到了晚上，赵世桓系上围裙，自告奋勇要给大家煎牛排，据说是他唯二会做的菜色，另一样是煮意面。严鸾提高警惕在旁监工，只见他拉开冰箱，搬出几盒已经腌好拍松、只欠下锅的半成品，滑进了嘶嘶作响的平底锅，成品效果还挺不错。  
　　严鸾帮俩孩子把肉切好小块，用叉子扎着吃。两个小朋友在泳池里疯了一天，脸蛋被太阳灼得红扑扑的。  
　　天色渐渐黑透，湖边亮起朦胧的灯光，赵世桓招呼大家出了门。又被严鸾叫回来，挨个儿充分喷洒了驱蚊水。  
　　小羽抱着一只透明的坚果罐子，上头已经提前扎了许多小窟窿。大饼又拿上了他的小抄网和小水桶，指望把那几条宠物鱼再请回来。赵世桓落在后面，与严鸾并排走在窄而蜿蜒的小路上，拎着满满一兜烟火。  
　　夜风很轻，带了点软绵绵的凉爽，把人也吹得一腔柔情，脚步就不知不觉慢了。  
　　湖边有一片挺大的树林，高大的乔木遮天蔽日，回荡着蝉鸣。林间只有暗淡的蓝色地灯，照亮一小片低矮的灌木。  
　　双脚刚踏进去，第一只萤火虫就恰逢其时地出现了。小羽小声地发出赞叹，呆呆地看。小小的昆虫像一粒微缩的星，悬浮在漆黑的夜空中，闪烁着鹅黄色的冷光，自眼前飘忽滑过。  
　　严鸾停下脚步，看着它悠悠飞远，消失在浓密深黑的枝叶间。赵世桓把手搭到他的肩膀上，轻轻地笑：“挺好看吧。”“嗯。”“我们再往前走走。”  
　　再往里走，灰白色的小路渐渐看不到了，只剩下脚下粗糙的花砖和柔软的泥土。他们沿着湖边漫无目的地走，湖面闪动着波纹的银光，湖心里落了一枚月亮——既不圆，也不钩，胖乎乎黄澄澄的，被谁咬去了一大口似的。  
　　萤火虫忽然多起来了，一粒粒冷冷的小灯，在草木间漂浮曼舞。小羽蹑手蹑脚蹲下，十分小心地用手拢住了一只，着急叫：“爸爸爸爸！罐！罐！”严鸾就把那枚小虫子从她手心拿出来，放进罐子里。大饼在黑漆漆的水边捞了几下，只挖上来几只大螺蛳，于是丢下水桶，也来帮忙扑萤火虫。  
　　赵世桓找了块草坪坐下，也不怕泥土和露水弄脏了衣服。严鸾跟过去，也在旁边坐下。他觉得，一种别样的情绪正充盈胸中，这情绪好像也长了薄薄的翅膀，在夜色里轻盈飞舞。  
　　赵世桓拔了一根草，咬在齿间，“应该带几罐啤酒，坐在这儿喝。”  
　　严鸾把手撑在地上，草叶痒刺刺地扎着手心，“经常来这儿喝酒？”  
　　“没有。有时候回来晚了，在这儿抽根儿烟再回去。”赵世桓咬着那根草，望向湖心的月亮。  
　　“今天怎么又想喝酒了？”  
　　赵世桓转头看了他一眼：“不知道啊。你帮我分析分析，为什么跟你在一块儿就想喝酒，自己呆着就想抽烟呢。”  
　　严鸾笑了一下，“少抽吧。你看，现在就这样坐着，也挺舒服的。”  
　　“是挺舒服的。”  
　　夜风从树林顶上吹过，树梢在头上沙沙的响。  
　　两个孩子逮了八九只萤火虫，大饼甚至还捉了只知了。塑料罐变成了一只明暗不定的小灯笼，在小羽怀里朦胧闪烁。赵世桓拍拍草叶站起来，把严鸾也拉起来，领着孩子继续往前走。  
　　走过树木葱茏的林间，一直走到开阔的湖边。缓坡上没什么树木，只放了几条长椅，平平伸展到湖水里，  
　　赵世桓把袋子里的烟火掏出来，摆在湖边的大石头上，掏出打火机来点燃。  
　　严鸾刚把两个孩子赶到远处的长椅上坐好，纸壳里就喷出一大簇灿烂的火花，光彩炫目，在黑夜里涌一小丛的光的喷泉，映得水面也流光溢彩，宛如幻影。过了好一会儿，才重新被夜色淹没。  
　　赵世桓弯下腰，又摆了几个，依次点燃。他离得很近，火花几乎要燎到他的裤脚。严鸾叫了他一声，赵世桓闻声，从一排五彩斑斓的光瀑里回过头来，会意地后退了一步。  
　　严鸾起身走过去，拉着他退到更暗的地方，从他手心里把打火机掏出来，把剩下的烟火陆续点燃。夜晚安静得过分，一切小声响都变得异常清晰，嘶嘶作响的小焰火，草根深处的细弱虫鸣，高枝间眠鸟的呢喃，乃至呼吸与心跳。  
　　最后一根烟火棒迸发出最后几点火星，湖边重又被黑夜淹没。两个大人收拾起烧尽的纸壳，拖着孩子打道回府。


	25. Chapter 25

　　小羽趴在地板上，画一只鞋底儿大的萤火虫。画完虫子，又拿起黄色荧光笔，在它屁股上画出万丈光芒。她审视一番，在大饼的提议下给它加了个飞行帽，搭配护目镜。  
　　赵世桓歪在沙发上看，打了个哈欠。严鸾看见了，开始收拾散落一地的蜡笔，“画好了就去睡了，明天还要上学。”赵世桓站起来，驱赶着两个小崽子回窝睡觉，“走吧走吧，跟我走。”小羽抱起萤火虫罐子，准备放在枕边，看着虫子睡。  
　　赵世桓折返回来，跟他并排坐下，抵着沙发背伸了个懒腰：“要看电影吗？下面有影音室。”严鸾扫了一眼钟，十点五十，“不看了吧。你早点休息，养一养伤。”赵世桓只好坐起来，“行，咱们也去睡觉。”严鸾谨慎地问：“我睡哪个房间？”赵世桓看着他笑，“当然是跟我挤一挤睡了，难道你想睡沙发？”  
　　严鸾沉默了一秒，“我睡沙发吧。”  
　　赵世桓哀怨地看着他，终于站起来，长长地叹了口气：“开玩笑的严老师。走吧，我带你去客房。”  
　　虽然颇为遗憾，赵世桓还是一沾床就立刻睡着了。他已经一天一夜没合眼了。睡到后半夜，忽然被一种奇异的巨响吵醒了，恍然以为楼下正在电钻施工，一时间魔音穿脑。  
　　好一会儿，才分辨出是蝉鸣——大饼那小兔崽子逮来的知了在叫。  
　　赵世桓呻吟一声，挣扎着爬起来。刚下床，就听见那虫子嘎一声，哑了火。赵世桓走下楼梯，正见严鸾在窗边摸索，手里捏着那个魔音小马达。赵世桓走过去，帮他开了锁，吱儿一声,知了从他手中飞入了夜色。  
　　严鸾重新把窗子关紧，“没事了，回去睡吧。”  
　　赵世桓被夜风一吹，清醒了不少，才发现严鸾连衣服都没换，头发也不像躺下过的样子。  
　　“你还没睡？”他想起严鸾抽屉里那瓶艾司唑仑，“没睡着？”  
　　严鸾挺不好意思的，“老毛病了，你快回去睡吧，我也去睡……晚安。”说完，直接回了房间。  
　　赵世桓独自在客厅坐了一会儿，想好了，去拧客房的门。  
　　严鸾果然没睡，靠坐在床头，正在刷手机。赵世桓去扯他的胳膊，“走，跟我去个地方。”严鸾像作弊现场被老师抓了包，老老实实下了床，跟他上楼。  
　　赵世桓打开阁楼的门，走进去，没开灯。“随便坐。”  
　　地上铺着厚厚的地毯，踩上去悄无声息。  
　　严鸾不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，环顾一周，也没找到凳子，只好坐到地上。  
　　赵世桓转身下楼，“啊，等我一下。”  
　　眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，严鸾环顾四周。挺小的一间阁楼，只放了一张窄窄的桌子，桌下摆满了挤挤挨挨的酒瓶子，墙边丢着不少杂物。  
　　赵世桓很快回来了，手里多了两杯啤酒。  
　　严鸾接过来，喝了一口，口腔中汹涌着无数细小的气泡，冰凉地滑下喉咙。赵世桓回到门边，把温度按低了几度，也坐下来，把啤酒一饮而尽，杯子随手推到桌下。  
　　严鸾放下杯子，“我们后半夜就在这儿聊天喝酒吗……”  
　　赵世桓噗嗤笑了，“不啊，这儿睡觉特别好……来，躺下。”说完，自己先躺下了，一条胳膊枕在脑后，拍了拍身侧，“来啊。”  
　　严鸾深吸一口气，又灌了自己几大口，也躺到地毯上。手按到的地方，摸到个烟头烫出的焦痕。他们这是干嘛呢，在这个乱七八糟的小阁楼里，严鸾没有来地想笑。  
　　赵世桓四平八稳地躺着，不知道从哪里摸到一个遥控器，按了一下。屋顶响了一下，慢慢分开，露出一整面玻璃天窗。  
　　失去了建筑的遮挡，繁星在眼前闪烁。  
　　赵世桓轻轻呼了口气，“在这儿睡觉挺舒服的。你试试，一会儿就睡着了。”  
　　严鸾没说话。宇宙展露了一角灿烂，无边无际，无声无息。人像漂浮在大海中的蝼蚁，两只依偎的蝼蚁。短暂的恐慌感后，是深深的宁静，和无可抗拒的放松。  
　　夏夜笼罩着他们，星光照下来是冷的。赵世桓拖过来一条轻软的毯子，盖在两个人的身上。  
　　严鸾觉得，自己仿佛沉了下去，沉入柔软的地毯，浸没在星海中。他望着头顶，没去看赵世桓，“怎么会有这个爱好的。”  
　　赵世桓挪了挪，靠近了点，也没转头，“小时候养成的习惯，”他声音很低，好像一开口，就飘散在了夜空里，“好多年前了。有一天家里没人，我就爬到屋顶上，躺着看星星。看着看着，就睡着了，差点没被蚊子叮死……”严鸾微不可闻地笑了一声。“后来就觉得挺好看的，做了个天窗。晚上回来，家里也没人，就在躺这儿躺躺，睡眠质量好……”  
　　那是好多年前了，有二十年，还是二十一年？赵世桓忍不住回想，记忆清晰得纤毫毕现。那个夜晚也是这样多的星星，一点儿也没变。在救护车的刺眼灯光，带着同样刺耳的鸣声，载着闹哄哄的一大车人远去，消失在黑暗中以后。他那个麦芽糖一样粘人、小鸟似的妈，发出震耳欲聋的哭声，披头散发，把项链扯得稀巴烂，珍珠撒得满地都是，像打翻了一碗坚硬的白米饭，然后毫无预兆地摸起水果刀，猛扑过去，把他爸捅了。这个从没被母性俘获的女人，为了被单方面一刀两断的爱情，把老公捅进了ICU。  
　　他太佩服这两口子了，不管是心灵还是肉体，都双双迅速地康复了，哪里跌到就在哪里爬起来，再也不回顾对方一眼，就风风光光、接连不断地，各自投入新的爱情里了。  
　　赵世桓迷迷糊糊想笑，他想起严鸾还躺在身边，就没有笑出声。  
　　一点闪烁的萤火飘过来，在夜空里上下浮动。  
　　严鸾出神地看着它，模糊地想，大概是小羽的罐子忘了盖，萤火虫飞出来了。睡意朦胧时，让人分不清是梦是醒。他伸出手，想碰一碰那点浮动的冷火。手还没抬起来，就被赵世桓握住了。  
　　他攥着他的手，扣在毯子上，轻声说，“睡吧。”严鸾就又被睡意浸没了一点，他放松极了，漂浮在陈旧的梦境里。  
　　那是一个非常炎热的夏天，他躺在院子里的竹椅上，半梦半醒，意识朦胧。胸口扣着语文课本，刚刚背完了冗长的课文，夜风掀起书页，沙沙地响。满天星光，满身树影，点点萤火漂浮在半空。旁边的屋子里，透出橘色的灯光，这样暗淡的光照不到院子里来，只能点亮窗子。屋子里传来跌宕的琴声，那是脚踏风琴的声音，像沙哑的低吟，有个小姑娘，在伴着它唱歌，春草似的柔软的嗓音，她唱，天之涯，地之角，知交半零落。歌曲的伤感丝毫沾染不了她唱歌的快活。他快要睡着了。隐约听到琴声到了结尾，歌也唱到了结束。有人用力拍巴掌，屋里就响起一阵欢声笑语。吱嘎一声，门开了，有个高大的影子走过来，弯腰拍拍他的头顶，“阿鸾，回去睡觉啦。”  
　　严鸾闭上眼，彻底沉入了睡梦中。


End file.
